Special Mission
by IceLucy
Summary: Soon to be Jonins, Boruto and Sarada are sent off to relay a message to the Kazekage. Before they depart, the two Shinobi hid a "secret" they keep from each other. As they leave for their mission, their feelings and relationship for each other begins to change. (I don't own the picture. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.)
1. Chapter 1

"Watch out Sarada," Boruto yelled from the top of his lungs. He watched as his teammate deflected a shuriken with her kunai. With the same dagger in hand, she launched it to her enemy. It pierced the man's chest and he groaned in agony.

"Thanks Boruto!" She smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "I think we are done here. Let's head back to base and check back in with the Hokage," she continued as she retrieved her weapon.

Boruto nodded. He couldn't help but to stare at the girl. Although she wasn't as developed as most young women, he had to admit that she was beautiful. Her long black hair was braided sideways, which laid across her back. When it hit the sun just right, it shimmered like crystal clear water on a sunny day. Her arms and legs were slender, but toned. What killed her the most was her eyes and smile. They were the most radiating features she had. He couldn't even put into words what he felt like when he gazed upon these features, but one thing for sure, Sarada always made the young man nervous and even blush.

Sarada waved a hand in front of her teammate's face to catch his attention, "Earth to Uzumaki! Are you there?!"

"Oh, yeah… Sorry. I spaced out for a moment." He slightly blushed and turned away.

"I can tell! Come on. Let's go already."

"Alright, alright, let's go. I'll lead the way." Boruto took off and leaped from branch to branch. Every so often, he looked behind his back to see if his teammate was okay. If anything were to happen to Sarada, his butt would be in another dimension. Her Father, his Sensei, would end his life on the spot with just a look into his eyes. Just thinking about it made Boruto shutter. The last thing he wanted to do was make his teacher really pissed, for he was just as strong as his father.

It was not only for her Father's sake, but for his own. A long time ago, after an incident that occurred, which sent Konoha into mass chaos, Boruto vowed to protect the young woman with his life. He didn't want to see her suffer like she did that day. Never again did he want to see her so through strenuous pain. He repeatedly told himself that it was all his fault because to this day, becasue he still felt responsible.

"Boruto, watch out for the-"

The blue eyed boy looked ahead, but by that time, it was too late. A thick, sturdy branch connected across his face. Instantly, his body stopped abruptly, which caused him to somersault backwards to the ground. He was greeted by tree roots and logs, where he landed on top of them uncomfortably. He groaned in agony and was unable to move.

Sarada rapidly joined her partner and began to perform a basic healing jutsu her mother taught her. "What's gotten into you today?! You've been spacing out on me the whole time on this mission! Get it together!"

"Uggn… Sorry…," The Uzumaki grunted as he got to his feet. "It won't happen again."

"Please try not to. If anything is bothering you, you know you can talk to me."

Boruto hesitated, "Thanks…, but I'm fine. Now let's get going before someone sees us."

Sarada's eyes drooped in disappointment. "Alright then."

Both Chunin sprinted off back to their safe and cozy village, where they called home.

* * *

The Orange Hokage leaned back in his chair as he looked at the two shinobi. He glared at them for several moments before he spoke. The man was not upset or anything, but impressed. The only reason the two had not become Jonin was because he decided since the two most powerful men in Konoha, Sasuke and himself, had children, the two Chunins would be in grave danger. If the Hokage hadn't stuck with his decision, Boruto and Sarada could have been Jonins since the ages of 14 and 15.

Naruto cleared his throat. His eyes met upon the young kunoichi and his son, who stood several feet from his desk. "All I have to say about your mission is good work. You two have proved yourselves as worthy shinobi," The man stood, walked to the Chunins, and handed them a fragile piece of paper. "As a reward, I'm allowing the two of you to finally become Jonins after 6 years."

"Tch," Boruto snarled as he snatched the paper from his Father's hands. "It's about time old man. I've been waiting too long for this stupid test."

Sarada elbowed her teammate in the ribs so hard, he grunted in pain. She shot him a dirty look, "Quiet down will you? Don't talk to the Hokage like that," she whispered harshly.

"I know that I've held you both back from the exams, but I had my reasons. Today is the day that I have finally uplift that restriction." Naruto walked back to his desk and sat down in his large chair, "Exams start soon so start training. You both are dismissed, take the rest of the day off."

The two shinobi bowed and exited the Hokage's office. They walked outside, only to be greeted by their best friends, ChoCho and Mitsuki. They waved at each other and ran towards them. ChoCho threw herself onto Sarada and gave her a big hug. Mitsuki slapped Boruto on his back and then gave him a fist bump. The four ninjas began to talk amongst themselves as they headed deep into the village.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys are finally going to become Jonin," ChoCho said as she stuffed her face with salty potato chips. "You guys are pretty much the last ones left from our generation."

"Yeah, you guys are rather late on the exams. Did the Hokage ever mention why that is," Mitsuki questioned.

Sarada shook her head. "He wouldn't tell us. All he said was that he had his reasons. I can't argue with the Hokage."

"Tch. Hokage my butt. That old geezer is pretty lame and stupid. If you ask me, he's just holding us back just because." Boruto kicked a rock that was laying on the road. "You guys should see him at home, he's clumsy and super forgetful. Not to mention, he's kind of an idiot."

"That's not nice Boruto. He's your Dad. He's probably just looking out for you," Sarada interrupted.

"Yeah, whatever." The four friends halted in front of a local barbeque restaurant. ChoCho and Mitsuki invited them in since everyone was celebrating Inojin's 20th birthday. Boruto and Sarada politely declined and went about their way.

For the most part, they walked in silence. Usually, this was normal for them, but this time, it was a bit awkward. You could say they had a thing for each other, but in reality, they were falling hard for one another. The problem was, no one had confessed yet. Everyone knew about their "secret", but the Uzumaki and the Uchiha, who were the only ones oblivious to it. No matter how hard they both tried to express their feelings, nothing would come out of their mouths.

The blonde haired boy reached to the sky and placed his hands behind his neck. He looked over to the girl walking next to him. She was absolutely stunning. Her hair flowed in the summer's wind and her eyes twinkled brightly.

 _Dang_ , he thought as he blushed, _she's super freaking pretty…_

"So Sarada," Boruto spoke as he broke the tension. "I was thinking if you want to go grab some ramen with me?"

"I don't have any money on me left. Maybe next time," Sarada frowned as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her tan colored shorts.

"No worries! I'll pay for you this time."

"Thank you, but I promised my Mom that I'd help her with dinner when I got back home from the mission. I really appreciate it though." Sarada waved to Boruto and smiled, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow for training!" She turned and disappeared into a crowd of people.

"Dang dude, you were shot down twice! Either she is really that dense or Sarada just doesn't want to date your ugly butt," Shikadai chided in his friend's ear. "Face it, she's way too hot for you."

Boruto shoved his friend and growled," Shut up man! At least I'm trying, unlike you with my sister." He spat, "As long as I'm around, you'll never date her!"

"Chill out man," the Nara boy laughed, "Don't need to get all defensive, besides, I have a feeling she might have a thing for you." He poked the blonde haired boy with his elbow and winked, "Actually, I may have heard her say somethings about you."

"What?! Dude, tell me," Boruto exclaimed in happiness.

 _Boruto is just flat out stupid_ , Shikadai thought as he sighed in disappointment. He wrapped his arm around his friend's neck and proceeded to tell him the things he "heard" from "Sarada". _Oh Bolt and Sarada… you are the densest lovers that I've ever met._

* * *

 ** _Alright, so I'm posting this because I would like to have your feedback on how this chapter is. It'll probably be a while until I'll post the next chapter, but I wanted you guys to get a sneak peek on what I'm working on ;) Thanks a million guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Next Day-**

Boruto rushed over to ChoCho. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her rather violently. "Hey Cho, have you seen Sarada?!"

"Why do you ask," Chocho narrowed her eyes as she questioned.

Realizing what he said, he let the Akimichi go and hid his blushing cheeks with his hand. "No reason. We were, uh, supposed to go train together for the upcoming exam. I just happened to be looking for her."

"Well I haven't seen her, but you might to check Yamanaka's Flower Shop. There's a big chance she's probably there sniffing plants and crap," ChoCho pointed towards the direction of the shop, "If you happen to see her, maybe you'll figure out what her favorite flower is," She grinned and winked at the blonde.

Boruto walked away in embarrassment. "Tch, like I care about that. I think flowers are stupid." In that second, a thought ran across his mind.

 _Hm, I wonder what flowers Sarada really like…_

* * *

Upon arriving to the Flower Shop, he spotted a girl in black hair and red glasses. Instead of approaching her, Boruto decided to take cover in a nearby grocery store. He peered over a crate of potatoes and watched the girl do her thing.

She was kneeling down next to a bouquet of white, delicate roses. She gingerly picked through several stems and chose the ones that looked the best. Then she walked over to the tulips and hibiscuses. Her eyes scanned each flower. She brought one flower to her nose and sniffed. The girl then put it back and kept wandering through the store.

In all honesty, it very much surprised Boruto. He never really saw Sarada as the girly type. Sure, her features and looks were stunning, but most of the time, she didn't act like a girl. Her personality wasn't all that bad, but she was a lot like her Mother, annoying, respectful, yet loud. If Sarada ever got angry, she definitely took on her Mother, but other than that, she was more like her Father, calm, reserved, and at times depressed. Sarada would show that "side" of hers. The side that the blonde hated most.

As the Uzumaki boy kept close watch of his crush, who was still waltzing around the shop, a boy with green eyes and blonde ponytail entered the shop. The boy was walking up and down the aisles until he ran into the girl. They both greeted each other with a friendly hug and began to talk away.

"What does Inojin want," the blue eyes boy growled loud enough for others to hear.

The more Sarada talked to Inojin, the more she laughed. Something about this made Boruto's blood boil in his veins. Pangs of jealously shot through his body and it was pissing him off more than he thought it would.

Inojin motioned Sarada to wait. He left and she waited patiently. After about a minute or so, he came back with a pretty, white daisy in his hand. He reached over to the girl, moved a couple strands of hair back behind her ear, and slid the flower with it as well. The girl couldn't help but to blush and giggle. The Yamanaka laughed and blushed with her.

This was the final straw for the blue eyes boy. He quickly stormed into the shop and stood in front of Sarada. He faced her and shot her a fake smile and said, "Hey Sarada! How's it going?"

"Oh, Boruto! I was just going to-"

"Yeah that's great! Listen, did you forget that we had training today?"

Sarada gave Boruto a perplexed look. "No I didn't, but there's still time left before we met up." Sarada got on the tips of her toes and peered over her teammates shoulder. "Thank you for the flower Inojin! I really love it!"

"No problem," the Yamanaka boy replied. "As for the rest of the flowers, it's on the shop!"

"No, I can't do that. Please let me pay-"

Boruto interrupted quickly, "He said it was on the house so let's go!" Boruto grabbed Sarada's wrist and dragged her out to the busy street. He took a deep breath and sighed. He felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He winced in pain and looked over. Boruto had noticed a very angry Uchiha glaring at him with her deadly Sharingan eyes, who was gripping his arms very tightly.

"Really Boruto?! That was really rude of you to do that. I don't know what's been going on with you, but you've been acting very strange. For petes sake, what's got your panties in a wad?!"

"Hmmph," Boruto replied as he crossed his arm, "You said that we would train today."

"As I said, we still have time before we meet up. I have more important things to do first." Sarada turned and walked away.

The boy followed closely behind. "Like what," he questioned.

"None of your business."

"Tell me."

"Mind your own business, Bourto," Sarada's voice now sounded a bit more irritated.

"I can't because you're my teammate. I have to know where you're going."

"We aren't married so I'm not obligated to tell you anything." Sarada picked up her pace, but Boruto matched her speed. "You know what? Fine, you can just tag along then."

The blonde haired Uzumaki smiled in victory. After annoying his partner, he deemed this a payback for "flirting" with Injoin. "Where are we going," he asked in cockiness.

"You'll see when we get there", Sarada responded calmly as possible.

* * *

As soon as they arrived to their destination, Boruto felt guilt and embarrassment take over his body. Sarada had walked over to her Grandparets and Uncle's graves. The boy hung back about 50 feet. She proceeded to change out the brown, wilted flowers for the fresh ones white roses. Then, she sat in front of each grave and began to talk. Finally after about 30 minutes, she stood up and made her way to her teammate. When she got to him, she gave him a single rose.

"What's-s this f-f-for," Boruto stammered as his cheeks grew pink.

"Isn't there anyone you want to visit?" She gave him a warm smile.

Boruto couldn't help but to accept the gift. There was no way he could say no to the beautiful girl. "Actually yeah, there is someone." The boy turned and walked deeper into the graveyard.

Luckily, his Uncle's grave wasn't too far from where they were before. When he got there, Boruto laid the lush rose across his gravestone. He stared at the name "Neji Hyuuga" that was etched into the slab of stone. He gazed at it for several minutes before he spoke again.

"Sometimes," Boruto began quietly. "I wish I knew how my Uncle Neji was like. I've heard countless stories from my parents and Aunt Hanabi, but it's not all the same. Something about a curse and destiny… My Mom or my grandpa never touch the subject, but all I understand for the stories is he used to be this super mega jerk, but after my Dad beat him in the Chunin exams, he turned out to be this awesome shinobi."

Sarada quietly walked next to the blonde. "I understand what you mean. The only thing I really know about my Uncle Itachi is that he loved the village more than his own clan. So much more, in fact, that he massacred almost his entire clan. That and the fact that that he loved my Papa with all his heart, despite the fact that my Papa wanted him dead. Even when Papa did kill him, his love for him never changed," her eyes drifted to the green grass blew her feet, "If you ask me, I wouldn't blame my Uncle for anything. He sacrificed his own blood for the greater good of the village. To me, he's really cool because of that!"

"That's something, huh? You're Uncle seemed like a decent guy," Boruto smiled and giggled.

Sarada responded, "Well, your Uncle seemed like a pretty nice guy."

"Hey Sarada? How's your Dad doing? Have you heard from him yet?"

Sarada shook her head slowly. "No. It's been about almost a year and a half. Apparently his mission went haywire and its way too dangerous for him to return back home. It was something about there being too many enemies chasing after him. If he would to return home, my Mom and I would be in some serious danger." Her eyes began to tear up in sadness.

"Don't worry Sarada, he'll be home in no time. Your Dad is super strong so there's no way he'll lose!" Boruto did the unthinkable. He turned to the girl and brought her into his chest for a hug. She sobbed silently for about a minute or two before she broke away from his arms. "Anyways, it's understandable why he wasn't come home. He just wants to keep the two of you safe."

The Uchiha sniffled and gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Boruto. I feel much better now." Once again, her radiant smile grew. "Well, I'll let you finish up here. I'm going back to see my Uncle. There's something I forgot to tell him," she responded as she walked away.

Boruto fell to his knees. His face immediately turned bright red and his heart was nearly jumping out of his chest. "What was I thinking?! I can't believe I just hugged her… Was I being too pushy?! What am I doing?!" He looked up at his Uncle's grave one last time.

 _Hey Uncle Neji_ , the blue eyed boy thought, _I wish I could use the Byakugan to see through girl's feelings…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Just a heads up, Boruto is about 21 years old and Sarada is about 19 years old. I thought I'd clear up the confusion :P_**


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had passed since the day at the grave. Boruto hadn't seen his teammate since then. They ended up training later on, but it wasn't very long. Their friends decided to crash their training and drag them both to Ramen Ichiraku. The Jonins and Chunins enjoyed themselves most of the time. It had seemed that Sarada was upset, but it didn't really stop her from carrying conversations with everyone.

After about an hour or so, everyone decided to go home and rest. Boruto offered to walk Sarada home, since the streets got shady at night, but she politely declined. He wasn't too sure what was going on with her, but just assumed it was because of her Father. Poor girl, Boruto couldn't even imagine what she felt like. An idea came to mind. He smirked at himself and took off home, where he would come up with a plan to cheer the young woman up.

* * *

The next afternoon, the Uchiha and Uzumaki met up for their training. Sarada looked better than yesterday, but she seemed troubled. Something was definitely bothering her. Boruto would just have to make her feel better.

Just as they were leaving for training, their Sensei appeared right in front of them. He smiled and waved, "Hey kiddos! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Hey Konohamaru Sensei! What's up," Boruto gave his teacher a high five, "What brings you here?"

"I wish I could stay and chat, but the Hokage would like to see you both in his office right away."

"For what reason Sensei," Sarada asked.

"The Lord Hokage has a very important mission for you. If I were you, I'd see him right away. Well, I've got to get going, see you later kids!"

The two Chunins waved to Konohamaru. Shortly after, the two had no choice, but to postpone their training and meet up with the Hokage.

 _What the heck_ , Boruto thought angrily as he ran into a crowd of people, _that old man better have a good excuse for ruining my perfect plan for Sarada…_

* * *

"So here's the deal you two, I'm sending you both off to go relay a message to the Kazekage for me. It needs to arrive no later than two weeks, so I'm letting you know now. The faster he receives the message, the better. If you leave by tomorrow, you'll make it to his village in about a week tops."

"Oi Geezer, why don't you make Shikadai do it since he's the nephew?"

"It's much too risky. If an enemy happens to run into him and find out they are related, their lives could be at stake."

"So what's this message," Sarada prompted.

Naruto shook his head, "It's purely confidential. Do not, under any circumstances, open or lose the scrolls. Protect them with your life."

"Yes Lord Hokage. Anything else we should know?"

"There is one more thing. This mission is classified as a B-rank, but any given moment, it could become an A or an S-rank. I'd highly advise you both to watch out. If these scroll happen to fall into the wrong hands, both villages could end up being destroyed," The Hokage reached out and handed Boruto and Sarada a scroll, "Hold onto these. I recommend leaving as early as you can tomorrow. Best of luck to you both."

The two shinobi excused themselves and left the office. When the door shut behind them, the blonde let out a big sigh, "Ugh. I don't understand why now of all times?! I wanted to train for the upcoming Jonin exam!"

"Well, it's not like it can be helped. If the Hokage needs us to go, then we have no choice, besides, the faster we finish the mission, the better," Sarada replied. Her expression softened a bit, "Well, since we have to leave early tomorrow, I need to get going. I have some chores to finish up. I'll meet you around 4:30 am by the entrance to the city?"

"Sure, that sounds good," Boruto responded hesitantly. He scratched his head and continued, "… So I was wondering if… you wanted to eat ramen later on tonight, if you're not busy of course. I'm meeting up with some friends and I just wanted to invite you to join us."

Sarada blushed and looked down at her toes, "Um… I'll have to see, but I think I can make it…"

"It's fine if you can't make it… I understand," the blonde giggled nervously.

"I'll be sure to be there," the Uchiha smiled and waved, "I'll see you then!" She turned and left the building.

After she left, Boruto took several deep breaths. His heart pounded with excitement. He couldn't contain the joy in his heart, just like a small child with a triple scoop ice cream cone. Boruto ran out from the building in a hurry. He was sure to make this the best night of his life.

* * *

The young woman in black hair gazed at herself in the mirror. She twirled around and examined her outfit. It consisted of a black, simple v neck, jean shorts that fell down to her mid-thighs, and paired with her white and black skater shoes. She wondered if it was fit for the occasion, but she tried not to doubt herself.

Sarada loves to dress comfortable. Once in a while, she tries to dress girly, but it never seems to work. Her consciousness takes over and she decides to go back to her more relaxed clothing. Sarada's figure is slightly thinner than most girls, but not by much. Worried by what people think of her, the Uchiha sticks to her basic style. Because of this, she attempts to meet halfway with her outfits.

"Ugh! I don't know if I should go… It's not like it's a date anyways," Sarada paced back and forth around her room, "Wait, is it? No, it can't be. He's meeting up with friends so it's nothing like that. But what if, his friends don't show up?" Sarada plopped down on her bed and laid back, "No… I don't think I should go. Boruto's with his friends, it'll just be awkward if I show."

What seemed like centuries of debating, the Uchiha jerked up from her bed, "No. I'm going to go. I've got nothing else to do, besides, its Boruto…," her voice trailed off into a whisper. When she mentioned his name, her heart skipped a beat and her stomach was on the verge of dropping. She quickly braided her hair and left the house.

* * *

The sky was a shade of dark blue and the sun's light was barely escaping the horizon. The stars had begun to twinkle brightly. Sarada walked towards Ichiraku's. Every step that she took, her nerves grew worse. Her heart was pounding in her throat, making it difficult for her to breathe. She couldn't help but to think about her teammate. She was excited to go, but at the same time, anxious. What would he say, better yet, what about his buddies?

She walked up to the ramen stand. Inside, there were 4 young men sitting next to each other. Two of the guys had blonde hair, one in a ponytail and the other was loose. Another had spiky brown hair and the last had long blue hair. Instead of walking to the restaurant, she began to peddle slowly backwards. There was no way she was going to be with Boruto. In a way, his friends made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey Sarada! Where are you going?"

Sarada looked at the guy in front of her, "Oh, I forgot my money," she lied, "I'm just going to go back home and get it…"

The blonde haired boy reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Don't worry, the meal's on me," he responded casually as he blushed, "I'm glad you joined us!"

"No really! You don't have to pay for me! It's okay-," She left her body jolt forward. The guy dragged her into Ichiraku's and motioned her to sit.

"Hey guys, look who made it," Inojin howled as he laughed.

Boruto, Shikadai, and Mitsuki looked over their shoulders and greeted her cheerfully. The blue eyed boy got up from his seat and joined Sarada. His cheeks were flushed and his voice was quiet. "Hey Sarada, I'm glad you showed up. I was worried you weren't going to show up…"

"I managed to leave the house after my chores," she smiled softly, yet nervously, "I hope I wasn't too late, sorry for making you wait."

"It's no big deal, really," Boruto turned towards the kitchen, "Hey Mr. Ichiraku, Can I get a bowl of ramen for the lady?"

"Comin right up!"

"Hey Boruto, I got Sarada's tab," Inojin interrupted.

Boruto shot his friend a dirty look, "Nah Jin, I got her covered," he plopped down into the seat next to Sarada, "After all, I invited her."

The green young man's eyes narrowed, "Well, I already offered so it's too late."

"You know what," the Uzumaki growled.

Sarada immediately felt uneasy. Perhaps it was best if she never came along because by the way things are going, it's not going to end well.

"Will you guys just chill out already? You both are very troublesome to Sarada right now," Shikadai said as he slurped on his noodles. Mitsuki laughed and agreed.

"Sorry," the two boys replied in unison.

"So Sarada," Inojin began," How were those flowers you got the other day? Were they alright?"

"Yes! They were really pretty! Thank you so much," the young woman grinned, "Thank you for the daisy as well, I really loved it!"

Inojin stretched to the Uchiha and slid a strand of hair behind her ear, "Well, I just thought that a beautiful lady, like yourself, deserves pretty flowers."

Right away Sarada blushed, "Oh, uh, thank you…," she replied as she fumbled with her words.

Boruto suddenly slammed his fists on the counter and stood up angrily. He wrapped his hand around Sarada's and pulled her out from the ramen shop. Once they had lost sight of the restaurant, the blonde let her go.

"Boruto! What was that all about?!"

The blue eyes shinobi looked away in mortification, "It's nothing. I thought that we should go eat someplace else. Everyone was just being annoying and stuff. Plus the place was all stuffy and we ate ramen earlier today…"

Sarada smirked and giggled. At that moment, it hit her why he was acting up. "Sure, I'd love that."

Boruto glanced at her quickly. His eyes rapidly scanned her body before she could take notice, "You look really pretty tonight," he stammered restlessly as he covered his mouth with his hand. "Er, let's get going before it gets dark," he snapped fretfully.

Shocked at what she just heard, Sarada stuttered to find words, "Oh-h, t-thanks-s. You're not-t s-so bad yourself-f-f…," She reddened as she walked next to Boruto carefully.

The two teammates walked together, nearly hand in hand, as the night grew darker.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sun had yet to rise over the horizon. The cool breeze filled the air with a sweet scent of freshly cut grass and morning dew. The village was silent and sound asleep except for the few birds that chirped here and there. When Konoha wasn't busy, it was a truly beautiful, peaceful village.

Boruto stood waiting for his partner. He yawned, stretched his arms, and scratched his head sleepily. Sarada was pretty much always on time when it came to missions, but it seemed that she was running late. It was likely that she had overslept from last night.

After the two had ditched their friends at Ichiraku's, they chose to eat someplace else where it was least crowded. Boruto picked a small, but cozy diner-like shop that happened to be nearby. The two began to discuss and laugh over missions they completed when they were younger. As they munched on their dinner, their love for each other was becoming apparent. The blonde would drop hints, unknowingly, but Sarada caught on and returned the favor. The problem wasn't that they both were dense as oil, because they weren't, but that neither shinobi could actually confess to one another.

Boruto leaned against the walls of the city. He slowly closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts.

 _Sarada sure looked really cute yesterday. I wish I could have spent more time with her…_

"Ugh! This totally sucks," Boruto huffed in anger. "Why did it have to be so short!?"

"What sucks? Being up early?"

The blonde's eyes fluttered open. In front of him was the female Uchiha. In her hands, she held a small box that had the words, "Donuts" printed in a black, bold text. They young man's face reddened in mortification.

"Er, no… well, yeah. I was hoping to get some sleep in, that's all," he responded hesitantly as he rubbed his fingers through his hair.

"Here take some," Sarada offered as she opened the box. "Sorry for keeping you up late last night. I didn't mean to take so long. As an apology, I bought you some glazed donuts."

Her partner took one of the soft, puffed pastry and crammed into his mouth. "Shanks. Shu didn'sh have shu," he replied as he shoved another in his mouth and continued. "Alrigsh. You have sha schroll?"

Sarada nodded and pulled out a brown roll of paper. "Yep, it's right here!"

"Alright, let's head out before day breaks. I want to deliver this message ASAP so that way we have more time for training before the exam." He walked out and Sarada followed closely behind. "Ready?"

She nodded in agreement. Boruto jumped into the trees and hopped from branch to branch. The Chunin looked back and gazed at his teammate. Her smile radiated brightly at him. His head swiveled back to the front. He gulped a chunk of air and exhaled.

"I've got to protect her with all I've got, even if it costs me my life."

* * *

The Uzumaki leaped to the floor. He threw his things down against a tree, then leaned against its trunk, and finally slid down to take a seat. Sarada did the same as well, only instead of sitting, she began to walk off into the trees.

"While you rest here, I'll go get some wood for the fire," she said as her feet crunched into the ground.

"Let me help you," Boruto responded as he stood up on his feet and followed her closely.

"No. it's okay. I've got this. Since you've been leading the way, you should rest up. I promise it won't take me very long." She left him standing alone.

The blonde sat back down and closed his eyes. "Why does she always do that? I'm just trying to help…," he mumbled quietly to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

There was a loud crashing sound that woke up the sleeping shinobi. He jolted up and retrieved his kunai from his bag. After his vision focused, he sighed in relief, sat down, and pouted in frustration. "You know," he began as he crossed his arms, "You scared me to death. You could have said something!"

Sarada giggled as she lit the pieces of wood of fire with her Fire Jutsu. "I didn't want to bother you because you looked so adorable cuddled up with your blanket…" Instantly, Sarada bit her lip in regret. She glanced at her teammate. His face, just like hers, was a shade of pink. He quickly coughed and rummaged through his personal belongings.

Boruto tried his best to act like he heard nothing. "Tch," he replied nervously as he rummaged through his personal belongings. "That doesn't matter. At least give me heads up next time. Anyways, what's for dinner?"

"It's your lucky day," Sarada reached over her back and swung around a couple of dead squirrels on a rope. "I just so happen to run across these as I was picking up the firewood."

 _Dang_ , the boy thought to himself, _Is there anything Sarada can't do?_

He reached over and gripped the small animals from her. "Look, I'll skin these up for you while you get everything else set up."

"Thanks Boruto," she flashed him a quick smile. Again, the Uzumaki couldn't help but to blush.

 _Why does she always do that to me?_

* * *

Dinner, for the most part was normal. They talked casually as they ate the tiny mammals. There were times when the tension around them grew awkward, but Boruto did the best he could to avoid that. He knew that Sarada could get a bit awkward at times, but that's because she was an Uchiha. He was used to it because of her Dad. Sasuke was practically the king of Awkward. Luckily, since he spent enough time around him, he knew how to handle these kinds of situations. All it took was to smile, agree, and move on to the next topic without taking too much time.

"Thanks for dinner Sarada. It was really delicious! Next time, I'll be getting food for us."

The Uchiha wiped her face clean with her sleeve. "I'll hold you to that." She pushed her empty plate to the side and laid down. "I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Imma get some shut eye. Night Bolt."

"Goodnight Sarada," he said as he rested his head against his bag.

 _Wait… Sarada has never called me Bolt before._ He shot up from his bed and gazed over to his partner. _She's sound asleep already. I wonder if she called me that on accident or…_ Boruto gave himself a little slap on his cheeks, _No. She obviously didn't mean it like that! C'mon Bolt, get it together,_ He laid back down, _I just can't wait to get this over with._

* * *

Once again, Boruto awoke to the sound of metal hitting another and other various items filling the air. Since he knew it was the girl, he decided not to acknowledge it. The more noises she caused, the harder it was for him to fall back asleep.

In a low tine, he growled at her, "Keep it down, will you?"

The noises ceased.

"Thanks."

A snarling noise arose next to him.

That definitely wasn't Sarada.

As quietly as possible, Boruto shifted onto his left side. He noticed an enormous gray and black wolf sniffing Sarada's black silky hair. After he was done smelling her, he growled viciously at her, showing his teeth. At any given moment, the beast would attack.

The blonde had to think of something quick. If he struck the wolf head on, it would only cause complete chaos, which would alert any enemy nearby. If he just tried to shoo him away, it would ignore him or only anger it and bite Sarada. Thinking over strategies, he found the perfect solution.

"Psst. Sarada…" he whispered softly.

No answer.

"PSST! SARADA!" His voice grew louder, but not enough to spook the beast.

"Hn…" she replied lazily.

"Sh! Quite down! First, I need you to wake up. Second, stay as calm as possible."

Sarada rolled over on her back, which was now facing Boruto. "What…?"

"Don't make any sudden moves," he warned her silently. He began to crawl towards her gradually as the overly large dog circled around her.

"What are y-" The girl stopped in mid-sentence. Her body began to tremble with fear. "B-Borut-t-to-o…," her voice quivered.

"I know Sarada. It's okay. I've thought of a plan."

"Boruto-o-o…. Help-p-p….," she responded. Her voice was as strained as ever. It was obvious that Sarada was getting desperate.

"Sarada, just calm down," he assured her. "I need you to do one thing for me. Do you think you can use you Sharingan for me? Can you try to put him in a Genjutsu?"

The Uchiha wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying. She was unusually terrified, which worried Boruto. Sarada was hardly ever afraid of anything, but the animal was at least 13 feet long an easily weighed about 300 pounds. It was natural for her to be fearful, but she was never this scared. She never showed this side of hers.

"Please Bolt," she urged as sweat beaded down her forehead and her face growing pale by the moment. The more she was fidgeting, the more the wolf growled. She whined in despair and started to crawl rapidly away from it.

Boruto motioned her to stop, but it was too late. She stood and shuffled her way to the Uzumaki as fast as she could. There was just no way Sarada could be near that thing, not after what happened several years ago.

The beast launched itself to her with its pearly white fangs gleaming with hunger.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

About 6 Boruto's ,including himself, appeared right before the beast. 3 of the clones jumped onto Sarada to protect her from the ferocious animal's bite and the other two held him off as well as they could. The animal bit the two clones. They vanished into thin air. The other three clones leapt towards the beast and continued to fend him off the alarmed Uchiha. One of them managed to stab it in its neck, but it only made matters worse. The wolf scratched one of the clones and bit the other two.

All that there was left was two helpless shinobi and an outsized, ravenous wolf, who was eyeing the girl like a nice, juicy steak.

The animal sprang on its hind legs and opened its mouth. Just before he could chomp down onto Sarada, The blonde haired boy stopped him in its tracks using his dagger. The beast roared and sunk his teeth down onto Boruto's right shoulder.

Boruto winced in pain and threw a shuriken in retaliation. It snagged him right on its neck. Blood trickled down its coat and dripped onto the floor.

The two stared viciously at each other, never breaking eye contact.

The blonde's eyes grew into a lavender color and his veins popped around them. The beast immediately lowered its head and retreated in defeat.

"Hey, are you alright?!" Boruto crouched next to Sarada, who was shaking uncontrollably. Her face was white as snow and eyes dilated. "Come on Sarada! Talk to me!"

"…Boru…" She managed to choke up.

"Come on. Grab your things, it's not safe here. He may be back soon and he might bring some friends." Without hesitation, Sarada and Boruto snatched their belongings and soared into higher grounds. The two left the campsite, where they had miraculously survived.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sun's radiant light began to shine over the trees. Birds chirped lively and the insects buzzed happily. Within the large trees, there were two shinobi perched onto one of the branches. The young woman silently wrapped the boy's shoulder with a clean bandage. The boy sat with his arm out. Whenever she tightened the strips of cloth, a searing pain shot through his body. He lost a considerable amount of blood, but not enough to do serious damage. Thanks to his Father and Kurama, his wounds would heal a bit faster than usual, since he had been exposed to the Kyuubi.

"Sarada, are you alright," her teammate prompted. She didn't answer. After Sarada was done taping him up his shoulder, she sat in complete silence with her head hung low. "Hey, it's no big deal," he added as he grinned. "Since I've been exposed to the Nine-Tails, I'll get better in no time! There's no need to worry about me, I'm just glad you're okay." Boruto reached over to lift up his partners head, but she immediately swatted it away. "What's you deal?! Cut it out Sarada!"

The Uchiha's eyes watered. Tears streamed down her face and onto the rough chunk of wood beneath her. "I just want to leave already…," she quietly murmured, "Thank you by the way, for you know, saving me." She got to her feet and jumped to the floor.

Boruto sighed. There was no point in trying to get her to talk. She had been through so much during these past several hours that he began to worry about her mental state of health. When they had left their camp, Sarada wouldn't stop running. He attempted to slow her down somehow, but nothing worked, not even his Shadow Clones. All it took was a hefty tackle, but even so, the young woman nearly took him out.

Throughout the entire day, Sarada didn't speak a word. There were times when Boruto tried to spark up a convo, but she wouldn't budge. The young woman was feeling utterly guilty about her teammates wound. Because of her, he was in agony. He had risked his life to protect her, yet she did nothing but cry and run. While her partner was fighting for his life, she was watching like a dog with its tail between his legs. She had failed as a shinobi.

* * *

The two Hidden Leaf Ninjas arrived in a nearby town. It a small, peaceful, and pretty place to be. The citizens were friendly enough to walk up and talk to. They recommended a few places to stay, eat, and to be entertained. Most had even offered their homes to the shinobi and kunoichi.

Boruto and Sarada politely declined as they headed off to the nearest motel. They casually entered and the keeper immediately greeted the two with open arms.

"Welcome to Pop's Motel! How may I serve you?"

Sarada spoke up, cutting off the blonde, "Two rooms please."

The short man shook his head. "I'm sorry, but we only have one available. I'm afraid the other hotels and motels are booked as well. You see, there's this festival coming up in a couple days and visitors have claimed the rooms."

"We'll take it. It'll only be for the night," Boruto replied as he slapped a couple dollars in the counter. The man reached over and took the money and slid a small, bronze key to him.

"Your room is 423-B. Just take the stairs to the fourth floor. Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you sir," the Uchiha forced though her teeth.

The blue eyes boy cracked the door wide open. The room was cozy and tiny. All there was a queen size bed, which took up a third of the room, a recliner, a cabinet with a medium sized flat screen, and a dark wooden coffee table. There was also a tiny closet and bathroom as well.

Boruto set his items down and plopped into the soft recliner. "You take the bed. I'm going to crash on the chair."

"No, you need the bed more than I do, besides, you can hardly fit in the recliner."

"No way. I'm not letting you sleep here, just take the bed."

Sarada set her belongings down and shut herself in the bathroom.

"Sarada," Boruto walked over and pounded on the door, "What are you doing? Don't be like this!"

"Go away," she demanded.

"No!"

"Leave me alone already!"

"Sarada, you need to open this door. Come out and talk to me."

"Go away," she roared in fury, "You're annoying me! I just want to be alone"

That last part stung the Uzumaki's heart. No matter what he did, she always shot him down on the spot.

"Fine, I'm going out for a bit then. I'll be right back."

There was no answer.

Boruto shut the motel door behind him and walked into the center of the peaceful city.

* * *

The blue eyed boy entered in his room. He carefully peeked his head into the room and saw that Sarada was sound asleep on the recliner. He sighed in frustration and walked to her. As gently as possibly, he lifted her up and carried her to the bed. She was just stubborn, like her Dad. Were all Uchiha's like this?

He tiptoed back to his chair, changed into some comfortable clothes, and laid on the chair. He stuck his hand in the pocket of his shorts and fumbled around with a piece of delicate metal.

Boruto had gotten the girl a handcrafted necklace made by the town's jeweler. The charm was no other than the Uchiha clan symbol. It was the typical red and white fan that hung on a silver chain. It was a pretty pricey item, but since it was for her, he could have spent so much more. All he wanted was for his teammate to feel better. Not only that, but to show her that he cared for her. Now all that was left to do was give it to the kunoichi. The problem was, when?

Not before long, Sarada mumbled in her sleep. She shuffled around in the sheets for a couple seconds then ceased movements. Her breathing kept its steady tempo and she snored here and there.

"Jeez," the blonde said as he rolled onto his side. "She's one of those sleepers, not that I mind…" he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

About 30 minutes in, a girl began to whimper softly. She tossed and turned violently in her sleep. Sweat beaded down her body, which almost soaked the sheet. The room was growing insanely hot.

The Byakugan user woke up and quickly paced over to her. "Sarada, wake up," he insisted as he shook her.

"Stop, don't…" she replied as she gripped his hand.

"What are you talking about? Wake up!"

"Don't hurt…," tears escaped the corner of her eyes and she perspired profusely. "No!"

"SARADA!"

The shot up from the bed and shouted, "BORUTO," from the top of her lungs. In her eyes, the Sharingans were fierce and sharp, ready to attack. Sarada panted heavily. She felt her stomach churn and flip upside down. She jumped from the bed and rushed to the toilet, where she hurled her lunch from the day before.

Boruto assisted her by holding her sleek hair back. After she was done, she croaked weakly, "Boru… bed…"

He gingerly picked up and laid her back down. He brought the covers up and tucked her in. "Just rest now. I'll look after you."

"I'm sorry…" Tears once again filled her eyes.

"Hush now. You have no reason to apologize. Just go to sleep." Just as she got up, he felt a warm, sweaty hand clingy onto his hand.

"Please Bolt," She gasped in fear, "Don't go."

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll be laying in my chair."

"Please don't go," she sobbed uncontrollably, "Don't leave me!"

Now what he supposed to do? He had never seen Sarada like before in his life. It almost scared him to death. Boruto couldn't stay sitting on the bed the entire night as she slept. Well, there was no choice, he'd have to wait until she fell asleep.

Sarada pulled Boruto in the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around his body and tangled her legs with his. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his teammate. After about a minute or two, she was fast asleep.

The Uzumaki laid on his side dumfounded and embarrassed. He had no idea what was going on, nonetheless, what to do. His heart was beating out of rhythm, his cheeks flushed, and his palms grew sweaty.

 _Okay, don't freak out. It's only Sarada_ , He paused and blushed hard, _EXACTLY! IT'S SARADA! You know, the girl you really love… What do I do?!_ With his arms, he wrapped them around the girl and brought her closer.

 _Okay, so now what?_

The scent from Sarada's hair lingered into his nostrils. He couldn't help but to graze his fingers past her soft cheek and into her hair.

 _She does smell nice and her hair is really smooth. You know, this isn't so bad…_

Boruto dug his face into her hair and took a big whiff.

Cherry Blossoms.

If anything, it was the little things like this that made him fall for the Uchiha. Everything about her made the Uzumaki real nervous. From the bottom of his heart, he loved Sarada and he planned for it to stay that way.

Until the crack of dawn, the two shinobi stayed close in each other's arms, not letting each other go.


	6. Chapter 6

Boruto rolled over onto his side. His eyes slowly opened. He noticed the Uchiha staring right at him with her onyx colored eyes. The Uzumaki wondered how long she had been gazing at him. Boruto reached over, intertwined his fingers in her soft hair, and then placed his hand on her cheek.

Ever since they fell into a slumber, Sarada had yet to toss and turn, whine, or even cry. It obvious that she had a nightmare. She had been going through so much, that whatever she was dreaming, it was taking a major toll on her. Perhaps it was that day when Konoha was under attack or the wolf incident. Whatever it was, Boruto had a hard time figuring it out.

"Hey, how are you feeling," Boruto whispered.

Sarada yawned, "I'm feeling better."

The gazed at each other for several minutes in silence.

The blonde shifted over a bit towards his teammate. "Sarada? Do you happen to be afraid of dogs?"

The Uchiha moved uncomfortably. She pulled hair back and responded softly, "Yeah, I kinda do. How did you know?"

"The other day with the wolf. I could see it in your eyes." Boruto moved and laid on his back. He placed his hands behind his head. "It's weird, you seem fine when you're around Akamaru, so why the wolf?"

"Honestly, I'm really nervous around him, even though he's already old. I try the best I can to stay calm, but I always have to excuse myself."

"Why is that? What are you so scared of dogs? Is it just a fear or did something trigger it?"

Sarada's eyes grew distant. Her lips grew down as horrific memories flooded her brain.

The blonde instantly regretted asking. He could see in her pretty eyes that it was beginning to trouble her. "Hey now, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry for asking."

"I'd rather not… talk about it…," she replied as her voice trailed off to a whisper, "It's just hard to share."

"Don't worry about it," Boruto responded as he closed his eyes. He pondered for several minutes about how much of a jerk he was for asking such a personal question. He knew that Sarada was going through a rough time, yet he just had to bust her bubble.

He felt his teammate grab a hold of his hand. She laced her fingers with his and carefully traced his phalanges with her thumb. "Why me?"

"Why what," he said as his heart skipped a beat.

"Don't play stupid Boruto. Why do you like me?"

The last sentence made the shinobi's heart sink into his intestines. How was she able to ask so directly? This was not the Sarada he knew.

"Uh… What makes you think that?"

"You act differently around me than other people. Also, it's super obvious. There's not a person in the village that doesn't know."

What gave it away," he asked as his face blushed.

"Remember that moment when Inojin gave the flower in the shop? Well, you looked pissed and refused to let my hand go until we were miles from the shop. Also, that time when I met up at you with Ichiraku's. You were so jealous when I arrived with Jin, it was funny. What confirmed it was when he moved a strand of hair behind my ear and called me beautiful. You just completely lost it."

"Tch. Was I that obvious?"

Sarada giggled, "Yeah, just a bit."

"It's whatever," Boruto crossed his arms and continued sternly, "I wouldn't trust a guy like him anyways."

"Why's that?"

"He's sneaky and plays with the hearts of girls. Inojin is just full of himself and he's an idiot. Bottom line is that he plays too much. Stay away from him if I were you."

The Uchiha's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Why are you so upset? I was just asking."

"Because," the blonde laid an arm across his face, which covered his blue eyes, "He beat me in calling you beautiful. I was supposed to be the first to tell you."

Sarada grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it with all her might. She pressed her face into it and blushed like a ripe tomato. Was she hearing him correctly or was she under a Genjutsu?

"I-Is that-t s-s-so," the girl stuttered as she attempted to find the words to say. In all honesty, her heart was pumping so fast that she was having a hard time speaking.

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but it's true. I really do like you. You could pretty much say that I love you."

"Oh." Sarada pressed her face back into the cloud like object and silently screamed. Next, she sat up on the bed crisscross style and brought the pillow to her chest. "But that doesn't answer my question, why me?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not even that pretty. All the girls called me four eyes, forehead girl, and flat chest. Why would a guy like you, who's popular with the girls, be in love with a girl like me? Take a good look at me, I'm pathetic and ugly. No one wants me."

Boruto crawled over to Sarada, who was curled up with the pillow. "That's not true! Don't listen to antone who tells you that because you have lots of stunning features that I absolutely love. And about the whole nobody wanting you, I know at least 3 other guys that would want you." He got up and cupped her face. "If you think that you're ugly, then you're sadly mistaken. In my eyes, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes upon. Eveything about you screams perfection. That cute forehead of yours to…" He looked down at her chest and flushed. "Anyway, those things really don't matter to me because," the blue eyes shinobi poked the pillow where Sarada's heart would be, "… that only matters to me."

"I don't believe you."

Boruto laid back down on his back. "It's okay if you don't, but know how the feelings I have towards you won't change. Sarada Uchiha, I love you."

Sarada stared intently at her teammate. She laid ontop of him and wrapped her arms around him. She dug her face into his chest and blushed.

"Um, Sarada? What…?"

"Shut up Dobe," She clutched him tighter, "Don't make it awkward."

"Don't you think we're moving a bit too fast here? I mean, what exactly are we now?"

"I'm not sure, but what do you want to be?"

The Uzumaki laid silently on his back with his arms out. "I would want for us to be more than just teammates, but that's up to you."

Sarada smiled in his pectorals. "I'd love that."

"If you don't mind, I'd want to wait until after this mission," Boruto said as he wrapped his arms around Sarada. "And don't call me Dobe. It's weird, you're Dad calls me that all the time."

"Sorry," Sarada laughed. "It just felt right to call you that," she paused for a moment, "Bolt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything, even loving me." She closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep.

The leaf shinobi smiled and whispered, "You're welcome." He held the kunoichi close to his heart. "I'll protect you no matter what happens." He shut his eyes lids and went back to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A day had passed since their moment back at the motel. The two shinobi talked here and there, but it never lasted more than 5 minutes. It wasn't awkward being around each other, but they didn't know what to say. They hadn't realized this, but their relationship was gradually developing.

They weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, but the Ninjas acknowledged the fact that there was something between them. It would make things complicated in the future, but they had no reason to worry. As long as they didn't overstep one another's boundaries, they were in the green. In the meantime, they held their conversations short and simple.

Sarada came to a complete stop and set her things down. "I say we should take a quick break. My legs are killing me!"

Boruto sat across from her. "Alright, but let's not take too long. The enemy could be nearby so we should constantly be on the move," he said as he took a swig of water from his canteen, "I have a question for you."

"I have an answer for you."

"Well, I was wondering," the blonde took a moment before he continued, "Do you possibly have a thing for… Inojin?"

"What makes you say that," Sarada responded with a perplexed look on her face.

"Several days ago, I saw him give you that daisy. You looked rather happy when he gave it to you. Not to mention, when he called you beautiful back at Ichiraku's, you looked like you were swooned away. Both times you blushed hard and acted different around him, he explained as his face grew hot, "So could it be true?"

The Uchiha pondered for a minute or two. She smiled and busted into laughter, "Really Bolt? I guess you don't understand how girls, but to answer your question, I don't have a thing for Jin."

"Oi! What do you mean I don't understand know how girls work?" Boruto crossed his arms. "Of course I know how they work."

"Then tell me how. I'm dying to know." Sarada sat closer to her partner, rested her head on her hands, and paid extra attention to him. "I'm just super curious right now."

"Girls are needy and confusing."

"That's it?"

The blonde shinobi responded with a simple, "Yep."

The young woman gave him an "As-a-matter-of-fact" look and replied, "Listen here Boruto. I'm going to tell you the few things girls love. One, its hearing that they are called beautiful. Its bonus points if he shows it to her like giving her a flower. Second, girls freaking love food. It'll definitely make her heart soar into the sky. I should know."

"So Inojin sent your heart soaring twice?"

"Why does that matter?"

"It doesn't but I want to know."

"Well I explained how girls worked right? You can conclude from that," she gave him a sly wink, "Anyways, I said that I didn't like him and that's all you need to know."

"You're so annoying…"

The Uchiha stared at the boy's eyes. She have him a smug grin, "You know what? I think that you're jealous."

"Boruto exclaimed in mortification, no, I'm not." He buried his face into his knees. There was no way this was happening. He did the best he could to hide it, but was failing miserably.

"You're such a liar Bolt. I can read you like a book. If you bring up a subject up like this out of the blue, chances are that you're jealous," Sarada said as walked back to her spot, "It's just obvious. I don't need my Sharingan to see through your shenanigans."

"But, it looks like you're really close to Inojin. It's hard to tell if you like him or not," the blonde replied in disappointment. His voice grew quiet.

His teammate turned back and sat in front of him. She sighed, "That probably because my Mom has been best friends with his Mom since their years from the academy. They come over to my place all the time. I won't deny that he has a crush on me, but just know that I don't see him more than anything than a friend." She reached over and patted his soft head, "Besides, I think he's a bit weird."

"Yeah, he kinda is," Boruto retorted as he lift his head up. He noticed the girl. She was glowing with beauty. Maybe Shikadai was right, Sarada was way too hot for him.

"And that concludes that you're jealous," Sarada teased as she stood up. "Super mega freaking jealous."

From the corner of the Uzumaki's eyes, a shuriken sipped towards Sarada. He threw himself on her and protected the kunoichi. In a quiet voice, he muttered, "Someone's here. Protect the scrolls at all costs."

"Right."

Emerging from the bushes behind the Chunins, 2 Hidden Mist Ninjas, who were rogue, darted to them. In a flash, they unveiled their kunais. One of the men launched towards Boruto. Quickly, he deflected the weapon and countered. The second shinobi began to perform Taijutsu against the Uchiha.

For that Ninja fighting against her, it was deemed as a terrible mistake. Besides being extremely talented in Genjutsu, she excelled in Taijutsu. She had trained with Rock Lee Sensei and Guy Sensei for about a whole 2 years before she reached the rank Chunin. Although she wasn't as good as Metal Lee or his Father, Sarada came close behind.

"Take this," the rogue Ninja howled as he attempted to stab the girl with his fist.

When Boruto and the shinobi thought she'd attack with Tai, Sarada closed her eyes. Just before his fist connected to her face, her eyes fluttered open, revealing her Sharingans.

The shinobi froze in place. Sweat beaded down his face and shortly after, he screamed with terror. Not a second has passed and the man had fallen to his knees and begged for mercy.

Boruto, on the other hand, was facing his enemy with Ninjutsu. He excelled in every area, but Ninjutsu was his forte. It was obvious that the Ninja was no match for the young man.

"Byakugan!" Boruto's eyes swung open, revealing his lavender eyes.

Immediately, the Hidden Mist shinobi surrendered to collect his friend. He gazed one last time to the two Chunins that stood before him. "You-u-u," he stammered nervously, "You two aren't-t normal shinobi…," he rapidly threw the disoriented man over his shoulders, "I can't believe I've seen them with my own eyes…"

"Are you going to keep that mouth of yours yapping…"

Sarada interrupted Boruto in a cold tone, "… Or are you going to face us?"

Both the Byakugan and Sharingan user's harsh, yet bright eyes glowed with determination.

The Hidden rogue Ninjas retreated. "To think that I've encountered the Kekkei Genkai Duo… They are on a much more different level than I've imagined."

* * *

The Uzuamki dusted himself off and faced the kunoichi. "Are you alright? Hurt?"

"Nope, not a scratch. What about you?"

"I'm all good. Let's get going before we get more unexpected guests," Boruto demanded as he sprinted in to the trees, "They couldn't have attacked us for the heck of it. It's possible that they are after the scrolls."

Sarada nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it has to be it. That incident, we have to be more careful with our surroundings. From here on out, our mission has now moved up to an A-rank."

Now their mission will be more difficult than ever. They've already encountered two dangers in the forest, wild animals and Ninjas. In their minds, they were hoping that this could be the worst of their problems, but little do they know, their mission would take a sharp downfall.

.

 **A/N: Alright, so since its Spring Break, I'll probably be posting a bit more. I can't say this a fact, but I'll do the best I can! Thanks for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Looks like we arrived to the Sand Village," Boruto sighed in relief, "Let's find Uncle Gaara and get the heck out. I can't stand this place. There's just too much sand, it gets in between my toes."

The two shinobi walked cautiously as the Sand Ninjas kept a close eye on them. No matter where they went, the Ninjas were always kept a close, but safe distance between the two. Even though the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand shinobi are close allies, no one dared to keep their guard down.

A red headed man with a large gourd appeared before the Hidden Leaf Ninjas. "I've been expecting you both. Has the Hokage sent a message for me?"

Sarada bowed respectfully. "Yes Kazekage, we have them with us."

"Good. Let's head up to my office and discuss further details." Gaara and the Kekkei Genkai Duo teleported into the city.

* * *

Just as they reached his office, the Kazekage stopped and opened his mouth, "How is the Seventh doing? Everything going well?"

"Yes sir. Everything is going great so far. He actually mentioned coming down to visit," the blonde responded uninterested.

"Sarada added, "Oh yeah, Shikadai wanted me to hand you this," she handed him a small brown bag. "He said that his Mom made this for you."

Gaara smiled cheekily. "Ah Temari, always the loving big sister she is. Thank you Sarada."

 _ **BOOM!**_

The Kage's building exploded into millions of pieces. Shards of glass, wood, and furniture projectiled themselves, like bullets, into different directions. Luckily, Gaara's sand had protected the three of them from the blast.

Enemy shinobi began to swarm the city in numerous places. Most we all Rogue Ninjas from the Hidden Mist Village, along with several Sound Nin. They all attacked the city and its citizens.

"Alright you two," Gaara demanded, "I need your help Assist me in protecting the Village. That's all I ask."

"Yes Uncle Gaara," Both responded eagerly.

"Now go!"

Boruto and Sarada jumped into action. They were both instantly greeted by 3 Ninjas with swords swinging. Boruto and the kunoichi separated, leaving the blonde with one Nin and Sarada with 2.

In about 2 minutes, they defeated their enemies in a breeze. The two continued the path into the village. Whoever was in their way, they beat them without breaking a sweat. Alongside them, Sand shinobi offered their assistance. Once in a while, Uncle would show up to make sure things were under control, but then disappeared.

"About how many of them are there," the blonde shinobi exclaimed in exhaustion, "It's like there's no end."

The onyx colored eyed girl kicked an enemy. "Tell me about it, but why would they do this-"

A fairly tall man in brown hair and eyes showed up right behind Sarada. He wrapped his arms around her mouth and dragged her swiftly away.

Boruto screamed from the bottom of his lungs, "Sarada!" He chased after his teammate, sprinting as fast as he could, but the man was faster. Anything that the Uzuamki came up with, failed to slow them down. After all, Boruto knew this mysterious figure was way more powerful than he looked.

The man suddenly stopped, faced his opponent and smiled crookedly, "So this is the famous Kekkei Genkai Duo? It's such an honor to meet you both?"

"Let her go!" Boruto took a step forward.

The man held Sarada by her hair and with his left hand, he retrieved a kunai and placed in on the Uchiha's neck. "Tsk, tsk, Tsk… Come any closer and the girl goes without a head."

In frustration, the blonde huffed," What do you want from us?!"

"Give me the scroll. I want them now!"

"Don't do it! It's not worth the exchange! Just leave me behind," Sarada urged.

 _Crap_ , Boruto thought helplessly, _what do I do?_

"Give me the scrolls and your precious girlfriend lives. If you fail to give me what I want," the brown haired man pressed the blade against the kunoichi's fair skin, causing blood to ooze out. "It's your choice."

"Boruto! Don't give them up!" Sarada cried.

"Can it!" The man slammed the hilt of the dagger behind her skull, "This is a conversation between men. Know your place!"

Something within the Uzumaki snapped.

"Alright," he said sternly, "You want the scrolls? Here, just take them, just don't hurt the girl."

The Uchiha croaked weakly, "No… please…"

Boruto reached into his backpack and firmly clutched the rolls of paper. He looked at the man nodded, and swung his arm. The two scroll were on their way to the man.

"Ata boy," The man loosened his grip on the girl and reached for the items," You should always listen to your elders."

Boruto sighed and looked at Sarada with eyes of sorrow. "I'm sorry…"


	9. Chapter 9

Just before the scrolls reached the man, they detonated. A big cloud of black smoke covered the area around the shinobi. The man coughed violently. Although the blast wasn't very powerful, it had enough force to throw off Sarada and the man's equilibrium.

Before the man got a chance to retaliate, 2 of Boruto's clones appeared from the smoke and went for an attack. One of them slashed at the man's head and another aimed towards his side. The man let go of the Uchiha and defended himself. The real Boruto sprinted towards his teammate, snatched her up, and moved her away from the danger. Bloodied and confused as she was, she had no idea what was going on.

"Sarada," the blonde began as he set her down. "Are you okay?"

Sarada blinked several times and clutched her head. She couldn't hear very well because of all the ringing in her ears. "What," she practically yelled. "Speak louder!"

"I said… ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"WHAT?! AM I GAY?!"

"NEVERMIND!" Boruto motioned her to stay put. Sarada got to her feet, but quickly stumbled back to the floor as if she was severely intoxicated.

"No, you need to stay!"

"BORUTO!" Sarada pushed the blonde out of the way and launched a kunai behind him. Miraculously, it snagged the man, who had tried to stab her partner from behind, in his right leg. He roared in pain and glared at the two Hidden Leaf Ninjas.

"Agh," he muttered as he removed the blade from his leg. "Stupid kids. I'll give it to you kid, that was a good trick, but you'll pay for that." The man ran to Boruto. He ran side to side and nearly tripped over his feet several times. His balance was off, but he was still quick on feet.

Boruto took notice. He used his Byakugan to check his enemy's chakra levels. Sure enough, they were all over the place. High amounts of chakra rushed from one side to the body to the other. This was the shinobi's chance to strike.

He dashed to his opponent and punched him in the chin with his open palm. With the other hand, he struck him in the center of his chest, where it was weakest. A burst of the blonde's chakra entered the man's system, causing it to stirrup his insides.

The brown haired man hacked up blood. It spewed from his mouth and onto the floor. He staggered backwards. "So you possess the Byakugan I see," he wheezed, "My… what a powerful young man you are…"

"Why are you here?! What is your business with the Sand Village?!"

"That's none of your concern kid." The man brought his hand up. A blade flew from behind him with lightning fast speed.

Boruto sidestepped, dodged the kunai, and regained balance. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed another blade coming towards him. It was too late to react. Boruto prepared for the worst.

A girl with long black hair leaped in front of him and diverted the kunai with her small blade. "Sorry it took me a while. I was doing the best I could to heal myself. The world wouldn't stop spinning!"

"Tch, it's about time! I nearly died," he smiled arrogantly. "Now let's finish this up."

Sarada nodded while her onyx eyes turned into red orbs. "Come out from the building where ever you are!"

Another man, who was shorter than the other, walked out from behind a broken building. On his face, he wore a mask, similar to the ANBU, but his was completely blue. His green eyes shone brightly through the holes.

The man in brown shuffled to his friend and groaned, "It's about time you showed up! A second later and I'd be dead. Let's go Akiro." Akiro nodded, threw the man on his shoulders, and vanished.

The Uchiha attempted to chase the down, but the Uzumaki held her back. "Come on! We have to stop them Bolt!"

"No, it's best if we let them go. We don't need any more trouble as it is." He shook his head. "Let's go find Uncle Gaara and see how he's doing."

* * *

The Kekkei Genkai Duo arrived at the entrance to the Sand Village. With many distraught shinobi and citizen's trying to flee, it was impossible to spot the Kazekage. They looked up and down for him, but he wasn't around. Many began to worry if something happened to their leader. The higher up Sand shinobi did the best they could to calm the people, but chaos was arising.

"CITIZENS AND SHINOBI! PLEASE REMAIN CALM. WE NOW HAVE THE SITUATION UNDER CONTROL. PLEASE, I ASK YOU ALL TO RETURN TO WHAT'S LEFT OF YOUR HOMES!"

Everyone gazed up and noticed a red headed man, with his arms crossed. His expression was stern, calm, but not angry.

The frightened crowd did as they were told. They retreated back to where they came from in silence.

"Uncle Gaara," Boruto and Sarada said in unison as they met the Kage. "Is everything really okay?"

"Everything is fine," he responded confidently. "Listen, I need the two of you to go back to Konohagakure and inform the Hokage of what just happened. You both mustn't waste time."

"Yessir!" The blonde reached in his pouch and handed Kazekage the scrolls. "We are departing."

The Uzumaki and Uchiha darted off into the sand dunes to let their leader know of the horrors that happened in Sungakure.

* * *

 **-A Week Later-**

After they arrived in Konoha, the two alerted the Hokage about the assassination attempt and the mysterious men. The Seventh thought about sending the duo back to Sunga, but decided to let another group of Ninjas take the job. Suffice to Say, the Kekkei Genkai Duo had completed their mission.

The next day, Boruto met up with Sarada to work on their training. She promised him to work on him with Genjutsu. Although the Uzumaki was a well-rounded shinobi, Genjutsu was his weakest.

After training several hours, they decided to take a break and head out for ramen. The two walked side by side in silence.

"Oi, Sarada," Boruto began. He bit his lower lip and decided that today was the day he'd finally confess to her properly. Things back at the motel didn't necessarily count, but it was a huge leap for him. Unlike back several days ago, he wanted to pour his heart out to her. There was no way he was going to chicken out.

"I just wanted to say that-" The blonde got halfway through his sentence before he managed to trip over his feet (thanks his Mother's clumsiness). He leaned forward, grabbed the kunoichi, and fell to the ground. "CRAP! Sorry Sarada!"

Their faces were inches apart from each other. Boruto couldn't help but to stare into the big onyx eyes. If he could, he could lose himself in them for a long time. His eyes wandered down to her rosy cheeks, soft lips, and to her chin.

The scar on her neck stood out. It was from the mission they had just completed. The blonde remembered that day clearly. If he hadn't given up the "scrolls", her life would have ended. Just imagining the blood that seeped from her skin infuriated him.

"Sorry."

The Uchiha gave him a puzzled look. "For?"

"This scar." He traced his thumb across the medium sized mark that began from the center of her neck to the right side. "If I had seen the guy sooner, this wouldn't have happened."

"You can't blame yourself Bolt. We were surrounded at the time…"

"It doesn't matter. I failed to protect you."

"I don't get it. Why do you always have to guard me? I can do it myself!"

Boruto clenched his fist. "Because I want to be the one to look after you when you cant." He smashed his fist down next to her head. "For Pete's sake Uchiha, you don't realize this, but you're freaking beautiful! If I'm not the one who's going to defend then someone else will like Inojin-"

"What does Inojin have to do with this?!" She shot his partner a sly look.

"He doesn't. I'm just saying…." He stuttered.

"Sureeeee…."

"The point is," he blushed and continued. "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to protect you. Even from creepy Inojin."

Sarada smiled and got to her feet. "I'll think about it, but first," the girl grabbed her arm around Bolt's and lugged him into the village. "Let's go eat some ramen."


	10. Chapter 10

Boruto roamed the streets of his village on a warm, sunny afternoon. He met up with his friends at the local ramen shop. Ever since the last mission, he'd spend most of his time either training at Ichiraku's. The young man was determined as ever to reach Jonin level, even if it meant spending less time with Sarada, despite wanting her attention.

As soon as he arrived, he sat next to his friend Mitsuki, who was waiting patiently. Not too long, Inojin and Shikadai entered the shop. They all ordered ramen and laughed the afternoon away.

They talked about the most recent release of videogames to their memories of when they first began the Academy. The 4 boys were so close, in fact5, they were almost considered brothers. Inseparable is what they were.

"So Shika, who's the girl you like," Inojin poked at the spiky haired guy.

Shikadai finished his noodles and glanced over to Boruto. "It's none of your business man."

"I bet she's really ufly," the green eyed boy snorted. "You always attract the weird chicks dude. Whoever she is, I feel sorry for you."

"I'd watch what you say bro…," Shikadai chided confidently. He pointed his chin over to the Uzumaki, whose eyes were flaming with a lavender rage.

"Alright, alright. I don't know what's going on, but sorry man," he responded quietly.

"What about you Inojin? Who's the unlucky girl?"

Inojin lost himself in his thoughts. He looked around and stared Boruto straight in his eyes. "I think you know."

"Tch, as if," Bolt retorted in disgust. "There's no way she'd go for a dude like you."

The Yamanaka cocked his lips upwards. "Same to you man. You're worse than I am. You've got the girls swooning over you left and right. What makes you think she'd trust you?"

"Are you talking crap? Because your breath stinks. Can it Inojin," the Uzumaki growled under his breath.

The green eyed boy shot him a dirty look. "Hey, at least I see her more often than you do. Unlike you, I've been up to her room."

Boruto clenched his fists.

Inojin continued, "And you wouldn't believe the things I've seen."

The Nara coughed, "Hey, chill out will you?"

"Let me tell you Bolt, She's got these really cute stuffed animals on a," He lowered his voice and smiled mischievously. "… comfy bed." He bit his lower lip seductively.

The blue eyed boy's blood began to boil with fury. It was as if he had the Kyuubi within him and it was trying to take over.

"And her drawers… They're filled with cute, sexy… underwear. You'd think she'd wear things, but she wears regular panties." Inojin licked his lips and laughed softly.

This is where Boruto would draw the line. Without much thought, he reached over to his friend and punched him in the face. It happened so fast, no one knew what happened. A full on fight had erupted out in the shop. Inojin retaliated as his buddy beat the living snots out of him. Shikadai and Mitsuki did the best they could to break it up, but it was no use. Boruto was the strongest out of the four. If they didn't stop him, he'd kill Inojin.

A man in a white and red cloak appeared and separated the without hesitation. He grabbed one of the young shinobi and tossed him out in the middle of the street, and held the other by the collar of his shirt. "I will not allow this nonsense to go any longer. Both of you apologize and see me in my office."

"Sorry, Mr. Ichiraku," the two Ninjas responded in defeat.

* * *

Boruto and Inojin were suspended from performing missions and sentenced to two weeks of hard labor on order to repay the damages done. Although the punishment was a bit lenient, the Hokage was in dire need of the two for an A-rank mission that was highly important. He was low on shinobi and their skills fit perfectly for the job.

Inojin, who was covered in welts and bruises and a swollen face, scoffed as much at Boruto, whose shirt was torn in half and his face scratched up. He hadn't suffered at much as Inojin, but his back was burning from various scotching hot bowls of ramen that fell on top of him from the brawl.

"You fight like a little girl," Boruto spat angrily. "What guy scratches another dude?"

"Shut up man. It's not my fault that you're all jealous because I've been to Sarada's room."

"I could care less about that honestly. What pisses me off is that you disrespect her like that." The Byakugan user gripped his friend's collar and brought him to his face. "If I ever hear say or do something to her like that again, I won't hesitate to snap your neck, got that?"

"I guess this means we're rivals, huh," the boy laughed and patted Bolt's head.

"This aint no game Yamanaka. I'm being dead serious."

"I am being serious, 100%."

They both stared at each other with an intent to kill. There was no way Boruto was going to lose to his pervy friend. He would do everything he could to protect Sarada, even if it meant hurting his pal.

"Are you guys alright," an Uchiha asked in confusion.

The two shinobi snapped out of their moment and looked at the thin but lean black haired girl. She wore a white tank top with black shorts and running shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun and she held two small bags in her hands.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No," Boruto cut in and he let Inojin go. "Yamanaka was just leaving, right?"

Inojin huffed, "As if."

The Uchiha stared at her two friends. They looked like they had been beaten up by a couple thugs. Inojin looked the worst, but Boruto looked like he put up a fight. She couldn't help but to notice Bolt's abs peeking through his torn shirt. She blushed and her mind wandered off to another realm. "Anyways," Sarada handed a bag to Inojin. "Here Jin, you left your shirt at my house the other day."

Inojin glanced at Bolt and smiled cheekily.

"And this is for you Bolt." She carefully gave the bag to her teammate. "It's not much, but I hope you like it. I'm not much of a baker, but I thought I'd make you some."

Boruto quickly opened is bag. A sweet scent of freshly baked cookies filled his nostrils with delight. His stomach growled and nearly drooled. "Thanks Sarada! You didn't have to," he replied as he jammed a pastry in his mouth. "Holy cow, these are delicious!"

"I tried my hardest, but I think they're decent."

Inojin reached over to the bag to snag a couple of cookies, but Boruot slapped his hand away. "Get your own cookies fool."

"What?! Gimme one fam!"

Sarada giggled. Then, a group of girls walked by the three Ninjas. Their ferocious eyes darted off to the Uchiha.

"What's four eyes doing with Bolt?"

"Forehead girl is way too ugly for him."

"He's way out of her league. She needs to grow a pair of boobs before she can talk to him."

One of the girls latched onto the blue eyes shinobi and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Hey Bolt!" How come you don't talk to me anymore? I've missed you this whole time. Iw as getting worried what would happen to us!" She leaned over and kissed his cheek once more. She then stared at the Uchiha and scoffed, "What are you doing here ugly? Can't you see I'm with my boyfriend?"

Sarada's eyes swelled up and with hot tears. She turned and ran off into the opposite direction. She was genuinely embarrassed.

"Hey wait Sarada." Boruto called out after her. He chased her down until he got to her house. The Uchiha closed the door behind her and ran straight into her room.

Boruto knocked viciously at the door until Aunt Sakura swung it open. He rapidly greeted her with, "HeyAuntSakuraHowIsEverythingGoing? !"And ran upstairs. Not knowing which room she was in, he used his lavender colored eyes to pinpoint her chakra flow. Once he had located her, he tapped on her door until she answered.

"Go away," she sobbed.

"Sarada please open up. I want to talk."

"Please leave me alone."

"Come on Sarada! Let me explain!"

The door swung open and a girl with red cheeks and puffy eyes glared at Boruto dangerously. "Leave me alone Boruto. I don't care what you have to say or what kind of relationship you have with her. You think that you can play me like all the other girls you have, then nice try."

"Oi. You think I just leap from girl to girl? You don't know anything about me so I suggest to keep quiet and let me explain things. It really isn't what it looks like."

"Everything you said back at the motel was a lie then? Am I really ugly to you? You know, you don't have to feel sorry for me! You could have told me the truth instead of just play with my feelings. I honestly believed you. We are done. To think that I actually believed every word you said. Get out!" She slammed the door and continued to bawl on the other side.

The Uzumaki was at a loss for words. His heart grew heavy with sorrow. Was this really happening? Did she just…"

Bolt reached into his pocket and pulled out a simple necklace he bought a couple weeks back. He hung it on the door handle and paced away slowly. "Here's something I got you a while back. I just never had the courage to give it to you. Just know that my feelings haven't and will not change for you." He retreated back to his home as his heart was ripping into two with every step.

.

 **A/N: Sorry, but I really didnt check for grammar errors. I'm a bit busy and I just wanted to get the chapter up before it got late! Enjoy~**


	11. Chapter 11

**-Several Days Later-**

"Dude and then…"

Boruto lost himself in his thoughts. He couldn't help but to think of the whole dilemma with Sarada. Of course, the girls picked on her in front of her friends, which is understandable, but for her to react like that, that different. The thing was, Sarada never ran away from her problems. She was the type to face them head on and achieve victory. Perhaps she was having a bad day, but even so…

The blonde was giving her space, but he didn't when to confront of her of the situation. He asked all his buddies, but they were all helpless romantics. Shikadai liked Himawari, who the both were real dense to the concept of love, despite how smart Shikadai was. Mitsuki is too blunt about things, and Boruto couldn't mention anything to Inojin. To be honest, he was in a bind and getting desperate.

"Hey Bolt, are you alright?" His Nara friend waved his hand in front of his friend's face until he got his attention. "You're spacing out on me!"

"Yeah," Boruto whispered. "I'm just thinking."

"Look man, I'm no genius to love, but if it's about Sarada, relax. She'll come around. I've tried talking to her and things are fine. Being embarrassed in front of your crush isn't exactly you want to happen, right? Just trust me on this bro."

"It's not that man, I just hope I haven't ruined my chances with her. It's all just a misunderstanding. I trust you, it's…"

Boruto looked out the window of the café he sat in. Off into the distance, he spotted a black haired girl walking next to a familiar blonde haired ponytail guy. He casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder, but she moved away. It looked the girl wasn't too thrilled on the idea. They guy apologized but did the same thing, only this time, Sarada didn't object.

The Uzumaki clenched his fists and panted in frustration, "It's him I don't trust."

 _Sarada,_ he thought, _don't do anything stupid._

* * *

"Bye Jin! See you later!" The Uchiha exited the Yamanka's Flower Shop. Inojin had been helping her get through the pain of the whole Boruto incident. If it wasn't for him, she'd be a total mess.

The Sun had gone down and the streets were near empty. Out of the blue, her teammate greeted her from around the corner of the building. "Got a minute?"

Sarada turned and paced home quickly. "Sorry, I have to go. I'm rather busy."

Boruto reached out and held her hand. "Don't this to me please. I want to explain what happened."

"What's there to explain? Just the fact that you were hiding your girlfriend from me, while we were dating?! Is that it?!" Sarada grew hot with rage. "I believed every word you said back to me at the motel. Wow, how stupid can I be?"

"Sarada, I actually-"

The Uchiha interrupted, "To think someone as attractive as you would really fall in love with an ugly girl like me."

"Sarada." Boruto couldn't help but to think what was she talking about. Why was she so worked up over this?

"Honestly, you just wanted to get in my pants. Is that all Boruto Uzumaki wanted from me? The son of the Seventh Hokage wanted to sleep with me?"

Boruto growled, "Can it Uchiha! We've been teammates for nearly 10 years. Do you honestly think that about me? Am I some sleazy guy that just sleeps with girls and then the next day dumps them? Are you really telling me this right now? Is that how you see me?"

Sarada looked at him and bit her lip. In reality, she knew that he wasn't like that at all. The only thing that bugged was the fact there was another girl Boruto never mentioned. He had confessed his love for her and now that he had a girlfriend, it stabbed her right in the heart. As much as she hated him, she still very much loved him. She couldn't help but to think if the girls were purposefully bullying her or her teammate was a real player. Sarada's heart was telling her one thing, but her brain was saying another.

The blonde's eyes grew in sadness. "Oh, if that's how you feel, I understand. I see how it is, but so you know, my feelings for you haven't and won't change." He swiveled around with his hands in pockets and walked home. "Oh and another thing, watch out for Inojin. He's kinda weird." He flashed her a quick smile and vanished into the sunset.

* * *

Bolt scanned the streets endlessly for a certain someone. Just thinking about him made his blood boil. There was just no way he was going to lose to his "rival". What he wanted to do most was smash his face in again, but he had to hold back.

For her.

"Hey dude, who ya looking for?"

Bolt turned his head.

Inojin Yamanaka.

He grabbed his collar and dragged him into an alleyway. He proceeded to throw him against a brick wall and stuck his arm out. "Look here Inojin."

"Woah! Dude Wait! Don't kill me!"

Boruto took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm not going to kill you. I just wanted to tell you something."

The Yamanaka stood still.

"Take care of Sarada."

"Huh," Inojin responded in shock.

"You heard me dude. Take care of her. Protect her with your life and don't lose sight of her. Most importantly, love her."

"Bolt-"

He gripped his friend's collar and unleashed his Byakugan. "If you hurt her in anyway, I won't hesitate to kill you. I'll tenfold the damage you've caused her." Got it?!"

"Yes sir," the Yamanaka squealed in horror.

The blonde released his grip and dropped his friend. "This won't change anything between us. Even though you're stupid and pervy, you're still a close brother of mine."

"Boruto?"

"Yeah?"

Inojin looked hard at his buddy. He wanted to tell him everything about what Sarada had mentioned to him, but he knew that it would only stir more chaos between the two. To avoid heartaches, he'd have to lie to him. As much as he wanted his friend to be happy, he couldn't do it.

"Nothing, let's go. I'll treat ya to some ramen."

As the two shinobi strolled to the shop, Inojin heart sank. _Sorry Bolt, but it's for your own good._

 _._

 **A/N: I may post another chapter tonight if I'm not busy. I'm not sure, but just a heads up if I do. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**-Two Weeks Later-**

A hand flew right by the blonde's head. He dodged it and swiftly connected his palm to the shinobi's chest. It was a deadly hit, only if he had pumped his chakra inside his opponent. With his leg, he swung it forward and knocked his enemy to the floor.

The shinobi on the floor launched a couple of metal stars at Boruto. Again, he sidestepped and countered. He sprinted to his opponent, unsheathed a kunai, and leaped into the air. Right when he reached to his full momentum, he fell to the ground and stabbed his kunai next to his buddy's head, cracking the dirt beneath him.

"Okay, okay… You win again bro," Inojin sighed in defeat. "Sometimes I wonder why the Seventh held you back from the Jonin exams."

"Because he's being stupid, that's why. Plus, he tends to forget everything." Boruto put his weapon away and retreated. "Anyways, I gotta go. My Mom needs me to do some chores."

"Ha, a grown man doing chores! Lame…."

"Shut up dude! You shouldn't be talking either. As far as I know, you're a Mama's boy!"

The two friend's said their goodbyes and went their own ways.

* * *

Boruto walked into the crowded streets of Konoha. He ran into a couple of his friends, teachers, and other fellow comrades. They all stood and talked around for a bit. Most of them were in a hurry to begin their missions while others were returning. For some reason, he noticed hundreds of couples roaming around.

It made the Uzumaki feel sick. All he wanted to do was spend time with the girl of his dreams, but it was impossible. She didn't want to have anything to do with him. Although it angered him, he respected her decision.

"Boruto?"

It was Sarada.

It had been a full week since the two last had a chat. They both kept their distance between each other because, after all, they had decided it was best.

"Yeah," Boruto replied.

Sarada gave him a soft smile.

Oh how the blonde missed seeing her radiant smile. His heart beat rapidly with happiness. Surely this was the day they'd finally start talking again.

"I haven't seen you in a long while."

"Same to you. How are things going," the shinobi prompted.

"Good. I just got back from a quick mission, how about you?"

"Finished training. Ready for the Jonin exams? It's coming up in a couple of weeks."

"I'm ready as I'll ever be." Sarada nodded. "Here," she handed him a small brown bag. "It's for Himawari. Do you mind giving it to her since I have to report back to the Hokage?"

In a disappointing tone, Boruto responded with a simple, "Sure". The last time he received a gift from the Uchiha was the day everything went awol.

"I'll see you around then." Sarada waved and headed towards the Seventh's office.

 _Sarada, why…_

* * *

"Himawari! Sarada brought you something," the blue eyed shinobi roared from the bottom of his lungs as he entered his home.

Out of nowhere, a short, purple haired girl emerged from the kitchen and snatched the bag. "Thanks Brother! Make sure to tell her I said thanks!"

"Sure," Boruto said as his voice trailed off. He removed his shoes and plopped onto the couch where his mother was knitting.

"How was it Boruto?" The woman glanced over and gave him a warm smile.

"It was alright, I guess."

Hinata set her knitting tools down and looked at her worried son. "Boruto, is something troubling you?"

Boruto quickly replied, "No" and avoided her lavender eyes at all costs. For if she looked into them, there was no way he could resist.

"Boruto?"

He stared at her. He noticed that she looked at him her usual soft, loving eyes. Boruto could never say no to her like that. It was as if she was messing with him.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"Mom can I ask you something?" She nodded. "If you get caught in an awkward situation with a girl you like and she gives up on you, does that mean it's all over?"

"It all depends what you did of course."

"Well…" Boruto explained his story and included every detail. Of course, he swapped names so that way his Mom didn't know who was who.

Hinata looked off into space for a bit and then returned to her senses. "Listen Bolt, from your story, I can guarantee that the girl is still very much in love. It's reasonable why she's acting the way she is, but again, you don't know what she going through. Your Father and I were in a somewhat similar situation. He had confessed to me, but I left him for another man I hardly knew. But deep down, I still loved him very much. Your Father never stopped fighting until the end."

The shinobi shook his head. "I don't get where you're going with this."

"A girl's heart doesn't change overnight. When she falls in love, her heart doesn't change easily. Most of the time, it's for a lifetime. You can either chose to sit and watch before it really is all over or you can do something about it."

Boruto smiled and hugged his Mother. Of all moments with her, this was the one he needed the most. He knew that there was still a chance that his teammate still had feelings for him. All he needed to do was confess to her one last time.

The blonde shot up from his seat and bolted to the door. "Thanks Mom! I owe you one!" Just as he opened the front door, a man in brown spiky hair busted through the door.

"Lady Hinata, and Boruto, the Village is under attack. I need you both to stay here."

"What? What about my Dad?!"

"He's fine-"

Inojin ran into the doorway in a frightful panic. He panted heavily as sweat and blooded beaded down his forehead. "Bolt…," he hyperventilated. "She's gone… They took Sarada…"

.

 **A/N: Sorry guys. I was gonna post again yesterday, but my friends came over last minute and I was completed depleted of energy. It's a short chapter, but enjoy!~**


	13. Chapter 13

In heartbeat, Boruto bolted out his house. He began to search frantically for his teammate. There were several dozen enemy Nin terrorizing the village. He did what he could to fend of the enemy, but didn't take too much time.

For all he knew, Sarada could have been hurt or even killed by now. Why was she kidnapped? Who would have done something like this? Bolt attempted to piece information together, but nothing seemed to add up. Right now, he had to save Sarada Uchiha.

Luckily, he ran into Aunt Sakura, who was panicking. Her eyes were dilated and had shortness of breath. "She's gone. She was next to me, but then… She's gone! I don't know what happened, Boruto!"

It took the blonde a moment to realize blood was trickling from the back of her head and onto her shirt. It was obvious that the enemy struck Aunt Sakura from behind, making an escape with her daughter. It made sense why the pinkette was in a confused and in a frenzy.

"Aunt Sakura, where did they take her!?"

"They… That way…" Sakura held out a finger which pointed towards the entrance of Konoha.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back." He took off in a flash and headed to the forest.

With the help of his Kekkei Genkai, Boruto faintly saw his opponent with the Uchiha. Her body was limp and was laying restlessly on the man's back. He sprinted as far as he could, but he couldn't catch up. Just as he got within 10 feet from the target, Bolt was abruptly stopped by a man in a blue mask. Acting like a wall, he denied the Chunin access to continue forward.

In desperation, the Uzumaki threw kicks and punches to the man, but none of the seemed to connect. As frustrating as it was, his movements picked up speed.

One thing was on Boruto's mind.

And that was to get Sarada back.

He made her his motivation to push through this pain, but the problem was the blue masked man in front of him wouldn't budge. No matter how fast or what techniques he used, he swiftly dodged the attacks like nothing. It was like he was toying with him.

The masked man unsheathed his dagger and slashed the young man across the cheeks. A stinging sensation burned through the side of his face, half his neck and part of his right arm. It went numb and he began to lose strength.

Paralysis.

"Argh!" Bolt launched himself with his lavender eyes and palms out. This time he was sure he'd hit him, but a searing pain shot through his entire body. Warm blood oozed from his mouth and dripped down his chin. The man had stabbed him right in the stomach.

Black dots consumed the blonde's vision. The air around him grew ice cold. "Sarada...," he croaked before the world around him turned black.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Boruto's eyes fluttered slowly. The sound of his steady heart monitor pounded into his eardrums. He swiveled his head to the side and gazed to the figure sitting next to him.

"Bolt! You're finally up," a quiet voice chirped. "Hima, get your Father and Aunt Sakura."

"Mom…" the Chunin whispered painfully. He couldn't help but to wonder how long he'd been out for. Hours, days, or weeks? Whatever day it was didn't matter. All that was important was getting back Sarada.

"Shh. Don't speak Bolt. You're alright."

Boruto focused on the purple haired woman standing. Her eyes were red and filled with worry. No doubt that Hinata had been agitated for the past couple days. "Where's… Sarada…," he weakily groaned.

Hinata gulped nervously. "You shouldn't worry about her right now. You just need to rest."

Bolt pulled himself up but only to be stopped by his Mother. "Where is… she," Boruto screamed in anxiety.

"Bolt…!"

The heart monitor raced. The blonde detached himself from the IVS that poked his into his body. Rolling out of bed, he muttered, "Sarada… I'm coming."

"Boruto, no! You need to relax! Someone help! Naruto!"

In delirium, Boruto shoved his Mother in desperation. She hit the wall and slid to the floor in horror. Quickly she got up and tried to hold him back. "NARUTO! SOMEONE!"

Bolt couldn't be laying around in bed doing nothing while his partner was stolen by the man and his henchmen, Akiro. What exactly was their purpose? It didn't make sense why he was after her. They had met once, but was it just coincedince? Did it have to do anything with her Father, Sasuke?

What if they laid a hand on Sarada? What if they… Boruto's body heated up with fury.

There was no way he was going to sit back.

Boruto was going to make them pay.

"I've got to…," Boruto yelled. "Sarada…" He pushed his Mother once again, making her stumble again to the wall.

A pink haired doctor, along with several nurses and the Hokage, stormed into the room. Immediately, the nurses strained to keep the infuriated boy down.

The blonde angrily fought against them. Pushing came to shove. Whenever he had the chance, he laid several punches on a couple nurses. "Let me go! I gotta save Sarada!"

Naruto held his son from behind, hugging him with all his might. "Calm down already!"

"STOP! SARADA NEEDS ME!" Showing his Byakugan, Bolt smashed his head against the bridge of his Dad's nose. Naruto stumbled backwards, clutching his bloody nose and grunting pain.

As the blonde shinobi ran out, one of his Father's Shadow clone's halted him in his tracks. His Father, from behind, gripped his son once more and slammed him on the floor, fighting the struggling Ninja. "Now Sakura," he roared.

Sakura stabbed the boy with a sharp syringe. A cold liquid entered his body and circulated in his bloodstream. Again, his vision was covered in black dots.

"Not again… Sarada…"

Once again, the world went dark.

* * *

 **-Two Days Later-**

"Boruto, you shouldn't go alone. You need to take along another shinobi with you!"

"Says who?!"

"I'm the Hokage! Whatever I say goes!"

Boruto brought down his fist on his Dad's desk. "What do you know about this?! Do you even know what it's like to have someone really important to you disappear from your eyes?!"

"Boruto…" his Father growled.

"Can it old man! You can't even imagine what it's like to lose someone important to your life!"

Naruto stood and howled, "DANG IT BOLT! LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE! I'M YOUR FATHER AND THE HOKAGE. I KNOW WHAT'S BEST YOU'RE GOING TO TAKE SOMEONE ALONG WITH YOU."

"Are you even listening?! No way. I don't care what you say, I'm going alone!" Boruto barged right out of the office and headed straight for the gates.

* * *

A green eyed, blonde haired shinobi walked next to his friend. "Hey Bolt…"

The Uzumaki didn't answer, instead, he continued his pace.

"I'm sorry dude…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Because of me, Sarada is gone… I couldn't protect her."

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to yourself. You had one job and that was to guard her. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off."

Inojin stepped in front of Boruto and stopped him. "Let me tag along with you on this mission! It's the least I can do!"

Boruto scoffed, "This isn't a mission for the both of us. This is a situation taken to a personal level." With that said, Boruto left his home behind to search for the one he loves.

* * *

Boruto heard footsteps behind him. "Who's there?!"

A tall man, who was a splitting image of the shinobi, emerged from the trees. "Here you go, the mission details." Naruto handed his son a couple documents along with a packaged lunch. "Hopefully these will help you find the exact location of where Sarada is."

"Thanks." Boruto quietly shoved the scrolls in his bag. "I'll see you when I get back."

"Bolt?"

"Yeah Dad?"

Naruto gazed into his son's eyes. He knew exactly what it meant to lose someone close to him. Jiraya, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and countless others. He could feel what his son was going through because he went through it numerous times. All he wanted to do was be a supporting block to Boruto. By showing Fatherly love, it would definitely do the trick.

"Bring Sarada back safe and sound, okay? I'm counting on you." Naruto stuck his fist out and smiled.

The young blonde pounded his Father's fist. "No problem." He sprinted off into the forest. He gave a soft smile and tears flowed down his cheeks. "I'll make you proud Dad. Just you watch."


	14. Chapter 14

"Take her and lock her up. Don't you dare lay a finger on her," one of the guards called out.

"Well, she's already beat up, so what's the difference," another responded.

A loud crack sounded into the room. "Idiot! She's precious to us! The better condition she's in, the more money we'll get. She's one of the last Uchihas! Do you know what that means?"

"She's valuable," one of the guards questioned.

"Exactly. Now, be more careful and stick her into the room."

Sarada felt her body sway. The sound a wooden door cracked open. Without much hesitation, the Uchiha swung her knee and rammed it into the temple of his head. The man fell to the floor unconsciously, not making a sound.

She scurried over to the door and peeped out the doorway. Two guards were stationed outside patrolling a metal door nearby.

The kunoichi had no clue where she was. The last thing she remembered was walking home from seeing the Hokage. The next second, her Mom fell to ground and everything went black. Now, she ended up at this place with not the slightest clue where she was. The fact that the guards mentioned "Uchiha" peaked her interest. Perhaps it had something to do with her Father. He'd been gone this entire time, but for what reason? But everything else aside, now was her chance to escape.

"Mangekyo," she whispered as her bloodshot eyes swiveled. She aimed to one of the shinobi. One of the enemy Nin clutched his head and fell to the floor silently. The guard that stood next to him crouched down to see what was wrong with his partner. Again, with her Mangekyo she casted another Genjutsu. It caused the lone shinobi to collapse.

The girl scurried over to the fallen Nin and searched their bodies. They wielded nothing more than a kunai and several useless items. Although it wasn't much, it was just enough to get by. As she slipped gingerly through the hallways, she couldn't help but to think of the Dobe.

Sarada had to admit, she should have let Boruto explain himself, but during the heat of the moment, she'd been embarrassed of not only in front of her friends, but the shinobi she loved. Maybe if she hadn't ignored him, this wouldn't have happened. _Focus Sarada_ , she thought as calm as possible, _Worry about everything else later._

"Hey you, stop!"

In one fluid motion, the Uchiha launched her weapon at the guard behind her. It struck him in the chest, nearly piercing his heart.

But it was too late.

He had already alerted the others. They began pouring out from their quarters and started attacking the girl. Luckily, the Ninjas around her were very weak, but she was heavily outnumbered 30:1. No matter many she defeated, there were always more pouring out from the rooms.

A dagger flew by her and slit part of her shoulder. "Agh," she cried out.

"Hey! Try not to hurt her too much! We need her in the best possible condition!"

Sarada threw another kunai. It wheezed by the enemy and smashed into the wall. One guard snuck behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. With her natural instinct, she flipped the man over her body and stomped on this chest. Then, she brought her hands up and punched an incoming Ninja.

There was just no end to the shinobi. She looked behind her back and noticed a blonde haired, blue eyed Leaf Ninja running towards her. She smiled brightly and yelled, "SARADA!" from the bottom of his lungs.

Boruto Uzumaki.

That was the sight she needed to see. She was losing all hope, but now that her teammate came through, it was going to be a piece of cake. The Kekkei Genkai Duo had returned.

"Boruto," Sarada wailed as she sprinted towards him desperation. Excitement took over her body and she couldn't hold it in. Oh how she yearned to see him.

Bolt's eyes suddenly turned angry and his smile went crooked with malice. "Sarada," he growled. He struck her with his kunai, which impaled the Uchiha straight in the heart. Her breathing went shallow and her face turned pale.

"Boru…," she croaked as blood fell to the floor. She could believe what was happening. How could Boruto do this to her? None of it was adding up. Her teammate had been by her side for most of her life and now he turned his back against her, this was just impossible.

"Silly girl. Did you honestly think that your pathetic boyfriend was coming to save you?" The Uzumaki's image disappeared and the brown haired man stood before her. "You thought wrong my dear. To think that a very skilled Uchiha, like yourself, could see right past that Genjutsu. Guards, lock her up!"

Several pairs of hands grabbed onto Sarada's arms and dragged her down the hallway. In her mind, Sarada still saw her teammate standing in the middle of the hall. He smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

"Boruto, wait!" Sarada fought the enemy, but the Genjutsu had immensely worn her out. "I'm sorry! Bolt, come back! I'M SORRY FOR HURTING YOU!" Tears flowed from the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to believe what was happening, but the rest of the hope she had was dwindling down to zero.

* * *

The 6th Mizukage slid two files across his desk. "Akiro and Shota. Although these two men have no last names, they are well known in the Land of Mist. They were once great shinobi, but Shota began to seek the darkness for power. Soon after, Akiro joined him, since then, they have been on the run as rogue Ninjas for about over 10 years now."

"What caused Shota to turn against your village?"

Chojuro shrugged. "No one knows exactly, but he began terrorizing the village for valuable information. I'm afraid I can't discuss that with you because you are a Leaf Ninja. I hope you can understand. But what I did piece together is that Orochimnaru may had something to do with it. I'm not sure what, but it was him for a fact."

Bolt curled up his fists and let out a furious sigh. No matter how many missions he's been on or stories he's heard, Orochimaru always had been in almost every single one. "Where is Shota now?!"

"I can't say where, but he could be at Orochimaru's hideout in the Land of Sand."

Bolt's eyes perked up. "But if Shota is connected with Orochimaru, what does he want with Sarada?!"

"I wish I knew, but I can't answer that. Your best bet is to look into it."

"Thank you Mizukage," Boruto replied as he bowed in respect. "I'm off now." The blonde excused himself and took off.

* * *

The black haired girl groaned in pain. Her head was spinning and her stomach was churning. It was hard to tell how long she'd been out, but she knew that she was still being held captive. The Genjutsu she'd been under almost felt real, but it was practically like a dream.

"Oi Boss! She's waking up!"

Footsteps shuffled across the cold rock flooring. Shota brought up the Uchiha's face with a single hand. It was bloodied, bruised, and cut up from the beatings she dealt with after her failed escape attempt. "So you're awake and alive, huh? Rise and shine, honey."

"Get… away."Sarada pulled her face away in disgust. She tried to throw a punch, but realized that her arms were tied behind her back. A loud slap rang in the spacious room. A sharp sting burned through her face and down to her toes. Shota's hand was nearly imprinted on her cheek.

"Pipe down girl or I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Tch. From what I hear, you need me so I know that isn't an option. Besides, you won't get away with this. They'll come after you… He'll come after you."

"That meddling boy? HA! What a shame, I wanted more of a fight than him."

Sarada laughed. "Don't forget about my Father. Once he's found out about his, he'll murder you."

"By the time for Father gets here, you'll no longer exist in this world."

"What is it that you want from?!"

The man plopped down and sat in front of the Uchiha. "I'm glad you asked. You see, it's your eyes I'm after. You possess the Sharingan. Since you have them, there is a chance that you'll soon wield the Rinnegan. Once you activate it, I plan to use that power for myself."

"What makes you think I'll activate the Rinnegan first of all? It's not that simple you know! It could take me years before I do, actually, I may not even ever have it in my lifetime!"

"You're not like any other Uchiha. You're special for that reason alone. I know will you take a hold of it. Plus you already have acquired the Mangekyo, so that's a start. I know you're capable of creating and destroying life. Although you do retain some of you Father's qualities, it's apparent that you don't hold hatred close to your heart."

The girl stared ferociously at Shota with her Sharingan. "But what makes you so sure that I'll really possess them anytime soon?"

The man crawled closer to the Leaf kunoichi. "I don't know that, but I guess I'll just have to keep you here until you seize that power." He squeezed her cheeks again and inched closer to her face. "Until that happens I plan to make you mine. Perhaps we can make some Uchiha's of our own?" He slyly winked and licked his lips.

Sarada trembled with fear. She tried to punch the man, but again, realized that her hands were being restricted. If someone didn't hurry up soon, not only her pride, but her life would be gone.

.

 **A/N:**

 **So I wasn't going to be posting until Friday, but I did today, which may have been the biggest mistake of my life :D I was supposed to be studying for my exams (that are today and tomorrow), but I've come to a conclusion that I hate school :3 I gave up on studying and decided to post this.**

 **Enjoy!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**-A Week Later-**

Boruto cautiously strolled to the hideout of Konoha's once greatest enemy. There was no telling what might happen, but staying alert was his best bet. After all, this was just his efforts to get Sarada back.

"Fufufu… What a lovely surprise. What brings you here Boruto? What's Konohagakure's problem this time?"

The blonde set his things down and sighed, "Well, I came here looking for Information. Mind if I come in, Uncle?"

The Sannin replied happily as he signaled the boy in, "With pleasure, my good boy."

* * *

Orochimaru was once considered Konoha's greatest enemy, but after the 4th Great Shinobi War, he disappeared and no longer caused any threat. Sometime after, Sarada, her Father, and Bolt's Dad visited the Sannin while on a mission. Once in a while, Sasuke and Naruto would head out and meet with the man for reasons unknown. Mitsuki oftentimes would leave the village for about a couple weeks and visit. It all seemed shady at first, but it was confirmed that neither of the two posed a great hazard to the Leaf Village.

"Please sit Bolt." Orochimaru motioned his hand to the uncomfortable chair that sat in front of his desk. "So what seems to be the problem? Does this regard Sasuke?"

Bolt shook his head. "No sir. Actually, this involves Sarada. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but she had been kidnapped about a week ago by a couple of rouge shinobi named Shota and Akiro. I stopped by the Land Hidden in the Mist, but they didn't have much. All I have is that they once had a connection with you."

"And you're here because you want me to disclose that information with you? My, my…" Orochimaru smiled and laughed. He'd seen the boy many of times, but this time was different. He was more mature and determined than usual and the Sannin understood why. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you all the information you want in exchange for information I want."

Boruto contorted his face in uncertainty. He learned that the Ex Leaf Ninja that sat before him was not to be taken lightly in any circumstance. Aware of his past and his huge amount of power, his Uncle was the last person he'd make angry. Bolt didn't have much choice but to agree. If it had anything to do with the Leaf Village, the blonde was prepared to fight for his life.

"Alright, Uncle. It's a deal, but you give me the info I want first."

"I first met Shota about a couple decades ago, about when your Father was about 13 or so," Orochimaru said as he swiveled in his chair. "I'm sure you know my past. At that time, he was a great use to me because of his exceptional Genjutsu ability. Like any other person I encountered, he was just merely a pawn." The man reached for a pencil and fiddled with it. "The plan was to kill him after I was done with him."

"Why would you do that?"

"Fufufu, He was merely a pawn. A tool. I had no intention of keeping him I was done."

Bolt scratched his head. He tried to piece the details together. "Why didn't you kill him then?"

"To be honest, it wasn't that I wanted to. The thing was I couldn't. It was until several years ago that I found that that he was alive. It hit me right then and there. He had used Genjutsu on me before I…," he brought his fingers up and made quotations signs in the air. "Killed him."

"What about Akiro?"

Orochimaru gazed off into the distance before he answered. "I hardly knew him. He tagged along with Shota once, but I never saw him again. He was rather… strange."

"How so?"

The Sannin set his pencil down and pondered for a moment. "He never said a word to either me or Shota. I'm not even sure how they both communicated. But what caught me off guard was those eyes of his… They were almost as piercing as the Sharingan," his voice trailed off in fascination. Words could not explain the glare Akiro had in his eyes. "Anyways, as for Shota, I no longer have any affiliation with him. He was my student at the time, but he did not wield the curse mark. Now, he means nothing to me."

"How can I trust you on that," Boruto questioned.

"You don't have faith in your best Uncle," The Sannin teased as he smiled.

Again, Boruto had no choice but to trust him. Right now, he was wasting precious time. Any detail he could get his hands could affect the outcome of his teammate's life. "Do you know where he could be?"

"As a matter of fact, I may have a clue. You see," the Sannin stretched his arm across his desk. From his long sleeve, a scaly snake slithered from his arm and moved past Boruto's head. The purple reptile reached a cabinet, opened it slowly, and dug inside for a couple seconds. Finally it return to its owner with a copper key in its mouth. "There was a secret hideout I let him take shelter in for a while. It's not on if the known ones, but it's not that private. He could be staying and detaining Sarada at this very moment. I no longer had a use for it so I abandoned it." He threw the key to his nephew. "It's the only idea I have where he could be."

The Uzumaki extended his hand and caught the piece of metal. "Why are you being so helpful to me?"

"First of all, Konoha has treated my son with great care, despite my wrong doings. As a Father, I couldn't be any more grateful. Second, since Sasuke was my best pupil, I have nothing but respect for him. When I first met Sarada, she was a young Uchiha that desired anything but hate. I met her many other times and she is like a daughter to me. Third," Orochimaru closed his eyes and smiled softly. "In spite of wanting to destroy the village, the Leaf Village will always have a place in my heart. People such as Jiraya, Tsunade, and Sarutobi Sensei, made my life worthwhile at the time. Regardless of my intentions to kill, I have always loved them. That's why I want to help. Besides," He narrowed his yellow orbs and let out an evil snicker. "You said you'd give me information in exchange."

Crap. The blonde had totally forgotten about his end of the bargain. What if he was going to ask personal details on the village? How was he to respond? For all he knew, this could all be set up by Shota and Akiro himself. Even worse, this could be all the Sannin's work. In a moment, his head could be rolling on the floor.

"What do you want," Bolt stammered. With his blue eyes, he carefully scanned the room for suspicious movement."

"Well Uzumaki," he paused. "After this rescue mission, when are you and the Uchiha going to tie the knot?"

"Huh?" Boruto shot him a puzzling look. "I can just a knot right now if you want me to. I don't need Sarada to do that."

Orochimaru held back his laughter. The boy right in front of him was just exactly like his Father. Dense and stupid. "Silly boy. I feel sorry for the girl already. What I'm trying to say is, when will the two of you going to get married?"

It took Bolt several seconds to process his explanation. Immediately, his face turned crimson and his heart skipped a beat. "WHAT?! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! WE AREN'T EVE-"

"Fufufu! I can see it in your eyes son. I know this mission isn't just a regular rescue your teammate mission. I can tell that it is more personal than business. Ever since the both of you were children, you've been eyeballing her since."

"T-that doesn't-t mean anything-g-g!"

"Oh child, I know when I see love. First Jiraya and Tsunade. Then, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, Hinata. And now, it's you too. Don't be so embarrassed boy! It's only natural to have those urges."

"Excuse me? What urges?" Bolt jolted up in his seat.

Orochimaru got up and paced himself to his human anatomy doll. "You see, when you a really beautiful girl, your mind tends to run wild and you become aroused. You not only think with your head but also your Pe-"

"OKAY! I GET IT UNCLE! NO NEED TO SAY MORE," Bolt shouted in mortification, as he slammed his hands on the desk. "Anyways, where is this hideout?"

The Sannin smiled nonchalantly. "I have a map. It's about a day to two day trip. It is still in the Land of Sound, but since it is heavily guarded with my men, it will be harder. I will let word get out that you are not an enemy, but I cannot guarantee your safety. I'd advise you to stay the night here before taking off."

"Uncle Orochimaru?"

"Yes?"

"Was that all you wanted to know? You know, about me tying the knot with Sarada?"

The man smiled. "Why of course. Mitsuki talks about you both all the time. You may not know it, but everyone knows the type of relationship, you and Sarada have."

Boruto rolled in eyes in defeat. "Great to know…" First it was the awkward birds and the bees talk and now this? How much longer was he going to suffer? He was sure the Sannin was pulling his leg, but at this point, he seemed very serious. Thankfully, Orochimaru hadn't asked about Konoha, so he was eternally grateful. "Thanks for everything by the way."

"Not to worry, just like Sasuke, I respect Naruto. I also consider like my own." He stood on his feet. "I wish you the best of luck on his journey. Bring the Uchiha home and make her yours?"

Boruto hesitated and blushed. "Believe that I will Uncle." He gave him a thumbs.

Orochimaru couldn't help but to curve his lips upwards. The young shinobi in front of him mirrored his Father. Although both were idiots and slow, they both had undying determination to pursue the ones they loved and bring them back home.

When you get back, don't forget to use protection," The Sannin called out jokingly.

Boruto stammered and stormed out of the door with a bright red face. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

.


	16. Chapter 16

Early next morning, Bolt left the compound unnoticed. He was sure Orochimaru knew that he'd already be on his way, but he rather let him be. After yesterday's talk, the last thing Boruto wanted was to be confronted by his pervy Uncle.

The Sannin left his nephew a care package, consisting a small lunch. But on that small lunch, there was a tiny, square plastic foil that read "Ninj-Ex" in big blue lettering.

"What the crap?! This isn't funny," the blonde huffed with rage. Oh how Orochimaru loved to tease the boy. First it was the birds and the bees, and now it was the rubber. In embarrassment, Bolt shoved the wrapped in his pouch and continued swiftly to his destination.

He met several people along the way, including Shikadai, who just happened to be passing on through. The two buddies sat together and ate their lunches. After scarfing the food down their throats, the two parted ways and continued their journeys.

* * *

Sarada sat patiently in her room. Inside, it consisted of a twin size mattress that only had a blanket, a cabinet, and a lamp. The ground beneath her was purely dirt. She'd been locked up for a week already and escaping was out of the question.

No matter what Jutsu she used, it never worked. There was a chance that the man who abducted her might have sealed the room with a special Jutsu of his.

Frustrated as she was, the Uchiha had no choice but to wait it out. Digging her way out failed miserably. Her fingers bled and the dirt never seemed to move. The door was no regular one. After he failed escape attempts, they replaced the door with a massive metal wall that weighed nearly a ton. It was bolted into the ground. Although that amount wasn't necessary, it was a chance the enemy had to take. After all, they held one of the last Uchiha's captive.

The Kunoichi laid on her uncomfortable bed and closed her eyes. "This sucks," she sighed in defeat. "I hate relying on others for help, but if some could save me, that'd be great," she said in boredom. She shuffled to her side and faced the wall.

 _Boruto, I'm sorry this all happened. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't pushed you away,_ she pondered sadly.

She was feeling guilty as ever. Sarada should have given the shinobi a chance to speak, but instead, blew him off. The thing was, Bolt was the most handsome guy in the Academy, maybe in Konoha. All the girls had some sort of interest in him, which disgusted Sarada, because she was part of the group. She wasn't infatuated with him, like 99% of the girls, but she did have feelings for him. Memories from when they both in the motel from the previous mission, lingered in her mind.

She missed his touch, his warm breath breathing on her neck, and most of all, his eyes. It was true from what she said before, they were bluer than the Seventh's. It intrigued her why this was the case, but didn't give much thought. Whenever he was around, she felt safe. Not because he had her back during battles, but because she knew he was always there for her. No matter whether she was with Inojin or alone, Boruto always reminded her that he was there.

How they ended up together on a team still remained a mystery to Sarada. Shino Sensei mentioned that it was based on balancing skill level, but there was no way that was true. Sure, Boruto acted like an idiot and didn't excel so much in intelligence, but he scored above average. Mitsuki is still unknown, but it was the same for him, except that he was super intelligent and skilled in many areas. Sarada was the smarts of the group. She wasn't as strategic as Shikadai, but she trailed him behind closely. With her brain, inhuman strength, and Sharingan, their missions were always successful.

It wasn't until 3 years ago that Mitsuki was moved to ANBU. That left Boruto and Sarada together. When Bolt woke his Byakugan, they were instantly known as the "Kekkei Genkai Duo". Deadly is what they were. The two teammates were known among enemies and feared by several nations. Boruto and Sarada always had each other's backs, making them practically indestructible.

Until now…

The door slowly creaked open. A man in brown hair and eyes, holding a chair, casually strolled in. He plopped the chair next to her bed, sat down and crossed his arms. "How are you doing?"

The young kunoichi remained silent.

"I see, you must be sleeping." He reached over and tried to wake the Uchiha.

"Touch me and I'll kill you," Sarada snapped softly.

"So you're awake huh," he chuckled. "Well, I have news for you. In about a day or two, you'll be undergoing eye surgery."

Sarada shot up from her bed and glared at the man. "What?! You have no right!"

"It doesn't matter if I do or not. I'll have your eyes either way."

"I haven't awaken my Rinnegan, so wouldn't that defeat the purpose?"

The man slouched in his chair. "Well you see, plans have changed. It appears someone is paying us a small visit, so I'll need them ASAP. Besides, you have the Mangekyo. That's enough as it is."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't murder you," the Uchiha snarled quietly.

"Well for one, you can't use your chakra. I'm sure you figured that out. Second, my man Akiro here won't hesitate to kill you."

Suddenly a cold piece of metal touched her neck. The short man in the mask was crouching behind her, wielding a kunai.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make any irrational decisions."

"Hn," she replied as she relaxed. The man motioned to Akiro and he vanished. "What happens to me after the surgery?"

"Hmm… that all depends how you behave from here on out until the surgery. I could either kill you or…"

"Or…"

In the speed of light, the kidnapper was on top of Sarada. With his hands, he pinned her arms down above her head and with his legs, he held hers down. He inched his head closer to the kunoichi's young face. "I could make you mine. You know, that Uchiha baby offer is still on the table." He leaned in to her ear and whispered, "I can tell that you've never done this before, but don't worry, I'll make you feel real good."

For a strange reason, Sarada couldn't move her body. Memories flashed from when the disaster in Konoha raged from when she was younger. That mass chaos that sent the Village in flames. The nightmare of her dreams. She did the best she could to hold back tears, but the last thing Sarada wanted was to look weak in front of the man.

The man's lips pressed against the side of her face and kissed hungrily. He made his way to her lips and smashed them together. Sarada's heart was pounding with fear. His sloppy kisses began to trail down her neck, leaving marks onto her skin. With one of his hands, he slowly slid it down her pants. He barely reached her abdomen when the kunoichi let out a small gasp.

"It seems that I got too ahead of myself. Not to fret," he got off of her and walked to the door. "I never planned on doing anything in that nature, yet." He exited and left Sarada alone.

"Boruto…" She silently cried as she cradled herself. "Please hurry."

* * *

From branch to branch, the blonde sped up rapidly. According to the map, he was very close. He knew where he was. Wasting time was not an option. The sooner he reached Sarada, the better. He was becoming more desperate by the second.

Across the horizon, there stood a small house hidden in some boulders. On top of the house, leaves and branches tried to mask its existence. Boruto came to a halt and showed his lavender orbs to the distance. He noticed several traps were set up by the enemy, using their chakra. Not only that, he noticed from of their networks hiding in the trees, keeping watch of the area.

With his Byakugan still visible, the blonde unsheathed several shuriken. "Sarada," he whispered. "I'm coming for you."

.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm posting another chapter because... why not? :)**

 **Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Excuse me sir, everything is prepped for the operation," a medical ninja whispered to Shota.

"Good. Get the girl ready as well. Do whatever it takes to calm her down," Shota replied as he walked into his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and sighed. He laid on his bed and began contemplating.

He knew HE was coming. Time was of the essence. The sooner the surgery happened, the better. Shota was afraid that when the shinobi arrived, it would all be over. All his hard work would go to waste. Just like the day Orochimaru stabbed him in the back.

"Ugh, that fool. He'll pay, just wait…" he growled under his breath.

* * *

The metal door swung open and several nurses barged in. They held the Uchiha down as she screamed and struggled to get loose.

Sarada was capable of putting up a fight, but her weight put her at a severe disadvantage. She'd been thin all her life and the most she ever weighed was 105 lbs. it had its perks, but when it came down to battle, it could be a disadvantage that could end her life.

"Let me go," the Uchiha roared from the bottom of her lungs. "Don't touch me!" Her leg got loose. She kicked and struck a male nurse right at the bridge of his nose. He stumbled backwards and regained his balance.

A nurse that stood next to him, took out a syringe. She impaled the girl right on her butt and clicked the button.

The kunoichi's eyelids grew heavy with sleep. Her body relaxed on its own, finding it difficult to move. Not too long after, they transported Sarada into a medium size room. Monitors glowed and beeped unsynchronized, which annoyed the crap out of the girl.

"S...t…op," Sarada begged sheepishly. She attempted to make her arms move, but with the medicine flowing in her system denied her to do such a thing.

"Alright," a man's voice urged as he entered the room. "Let's get this operation underway immediately. When it's done, speed up the healing process as fast as you can. I don't care how you do it. "

The Leaf Ninja glanced to the left and noticed her kidnapper laying on a metal table, just like she was. As Sarada tried to use her Sharingan, a cool sensation swan through her veins, leaving her more drowsy than usual. Again, when she tried to fight the anesthesia, the Uchiha fell effortlessly into a deep slumber.

* * *

One by one, the enemy shinobi began to drop to the floor like flies. Boruto, in a stealth like manner, began to hit his enemies with shuriken. Often times, he'd use his Kekkei Genkai to figure out where his partner was located by sensing her chakra flow.

Bolt wasn't being creepy when he did this, but he'd examine Sarada's chakra network at different times. From whenever she was raging to sleeping soundly, he knew how her levels reacted. The only reason why he did this was to spot her when she was remained hidden in battle. He knew exactly where and who she was just by doing so.

Without setting off a single trap or alerting the enemy, Bolt carefully entered the small, cozy house. To his surprise, there was a trap door right in the middle of the living room. He ran over, threw the latch open, and jumped in.

 _Hang tight Sarada, I'm almost there._

* * *

Shinobi poured into the hallways in mass numbers. Luckily, the blonde had memorized the map his Uncle gave him. Although he wasn't too sure where Shota and Sarada were, he was certain they were close by. Just think about it made him anxious. He was finally going to see her and nothing else gave him more determination.

"Boruto, help," a girl's voice shrieked in despair.

Bolt's heart dropped.

"WHERE ARE YOU," he urged in desperation.

Sarada called again, "Over here!"

"Be more specific!"

"The door that says Medical Room! You can't miss it!" Hurry please!"

"Alright, just stay calm!" Bolt took off into the hall. He searched frantically for the words, but they seemed to be nowhere in sight. Finally after what felt like eternity, he halted and noticed the words "Medical Room" in red.

Without hesitating, he invited himself. Horror filled his eyes as he gazed upon the young girl's body that laid across a metal table. She had on a pair of thin, blue scrubs and her hair was neatly tucked back. Bandages, which were wrapped over her eyes, were covered in blood. Her face, neck and arms were both cut and bruised. With his Byakugan, he scanned her network.

She was alive, but her chakra levels were irregular. It was odd. He was sure he'd heard her scream for help, but why was she unconscious?

"I see that you've found her." From the shadows of the room, a man with brown hair laughed and walked next to the bed, having his back facing to the Leaf shinobi. "I'm sure you already saw this, but she's beautiful."

"Stay away from her!" Bolt ran to the man in a heartbeat but only to be thrown back by a man in a blue mask.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He reached down and pulled out a scalpel. Just above her skin, he traced down her neck and to her heart. "She's been through enough as it is. I'd hate to add more pain."

"Oi! Don't you lay a finger on her! I swear on my life that I'll kill you!" Boruto ran to Shota once more, but Akiro managed to slice his left leg. Boruto fell to his knee and grunted, "Aagh!"

"The Uchiha has been through so much this past week. You could even say we've gotten… closer." Shota leaned in and traced his lips across Sarada's neck. "I can't say she didn't enjoy it, but it was very pleasuring."

Boruto clenched his fists and huffed in a soft but snarling voice, "Bastard! Now I'll really murder you." He unveiled his Byakugan and gave the man a death stare. First, it was kidnapping Sarada, and now he took advantage of her? No matter how he saw it, he was going to make sure Shota would suffer for every single thing he'd done to her.

In an instant, Akiro had the young shinobi pinned down. Bolt was on his stomach and his hands were behind his back. One of Akiro's knees was jammed into his spine and the other on the back of his neck.

Shota glared at the Uzumaki with hunger. "Now boy, I'll show you what I've been up to this whole time." He turned around and made eye contact with the Leaf Ninja. His eyes were as vicious as his teammates when Boruto said something idiotic.

It took Bolt a mere 3 seconds to realize that the red eyes he possessed looked almost exactly like Sasuke Sensei's. Only another second later, figuring out that they once belonged to the lifeless kunoichi that laid on the table.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for any grammar mistakes. It's late at night and my eyes are killing me. I had the urge to post another chapter because I love you guys! I really hope you guys are enjoying this story :)**


	18. Chapter 18

"Fight me! I'll take you down in a flash," Bolt retorted in anger.

Shota raised his eyebrow. "Is that so? How about a wager?"

"What is it?"

"If you win, Akiro and I will hand over your precious girlfriend. We will then disappear and cease to exist, never to bother you again. But if you lose, Sarada becomes mine and you have to leave her forever."

There was no way this guy was being serious. His intentions remained unclear to the blonde. If he knew one thing, Shota was after Sarada. It may have been he just wanted her Sharingan, but who knows. But if it had to do with her that was someone Boruto was never going to give up. Never in a million years.

"Deal, but Akiro doesn't get to join in. I want a fair fight," Bolt growled. Akiro loosened his grip on the Leaf Ninja. Boruto got to his feet and gazed at Sarada on the metal table.

 _If I don't make it out alive, I'm sorry Sarada. Please forgive me._

He launched himself to Shota. The man was already prepared for his attack. He stepped to the side and struck the Uzumaki behind his neck. Bolt stumbled forward and brought his leg up for a back kick. The kidnapper lost his balance and fell straight on his back. The blonde somersaulted backwards, trying to stomp on his opponent, but in the nick of time, Shota rolled out of the way. The man swept Bolt's leg, but Boruto jumped and threw a kunai to where he was.

The battle raged on for several minutes. Both were incredible shinobi. No matter what tactics they used, it always cancelled out. Both had a common goal to achieve and they would fight to death if they had to. The thing was, one could only emerged victorious.

"Alright, play time is over." Shota's eyes glowed red with fury. This whole time, Boruto had completely disregarded the fact that his enemy had Sarada's Sharingan. "Mangekyo!" His irises swiveled viciously until they took the shape of an odd pattern.

Boruto froze with terror. He had been caught with the same eyes as Sarada's, but his time was different. Her eyes never wanted to kill, but now, they wanted to eradicate him. Cold sweat beaded down his forehead and he shivered. Those eyes made the blonde's life flash before his eyes.

"Heh. I see that fear has taken over your body. Well my boy, it all ends right here." The man strolled over to the lifeless body that laid still. He pulled out a dagger and aimed it right above the Uchiha's heart. "If I can't have her, then you won't either."

Bolt tried to move his feet, but they were glued to the floor. "DON'T," he squealed with misery. "I SWEAR THAT I'LL KILL YOU WITH NO HESITATION!"

"As if!" Shota slammed his hand down on the hilt. The blade entered straight through her heart with ease. The girl opened her mouth and shrieked in pain. Not long after that, her body went limp. Her chest rose and deflated softly and slowed down by the second. Then it no longer moved.

"SARADA! NO," the Uzumaki bawled as tears fell from his face. He couldn't believe what he just saw. He had come all this was for her, for Sarada Uchiha, only to watch her die before his eyes. Bolt couldn't accept it. It wasn't happening. He was so close to rescuing her, but now that she's dead, what was he supposed to do now? What was he going to tell the people back at the village? What were he tell Sasuke Sensei?

Boruto closed his eyes and fell to his knees in defeat. "No…," he sobbed under his breath. "Sarada…"

"I told you so kid."

The Leaf Shinobi didn't respond. Instead he broke down into more tears.

"Ugh. Since I got rid of her, I'll dispose of you as well." Shota snapped his fingers. Akiro nodded, walked behind the fallen Ninja, and drew out his sword. "Say your goodbyes," the brown haired man said.

Bolt ceased his cries and controlled his breathing. Memories of him and Sarada played in his head, specifically one.

* * *

"Hey Dobe! Do it again!"

"Quit calling me Dobe! It's weird when you say it," the blonde yelled from the distance. "What am I doing wrong this time?!"

Sarada threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, Okay. You need to relax and not read so much into the Genjutsu. That will only complicate your situation even more. All it will do is drag you deeper in rather that separate you from it."

"But how can you tell you've been trapped?"

The girl glanced up to the sky and pondered for a moment. The way the sun hit fair skin made Boruto become mesmerized, almost forgetting about the training. "You know, since Genjutsu is my forte, I can't really explain it. But I do know that there are ways of breaking it."

Bolt pouted as he grew impatient. "Like what exactly?"

"You can either disrupt the chakra flow or inflict pain to yourself like breaking a finger or stabbing yourself. It will wake you up and dissipate the Genjutsu."

"What if neither of those things work," the blonde demanded.

Sarada looked at him and cocked a smile. "Well, Boruto Uzumaki, you're screwed. Now let's try this again…" Sarada stood in position with her hands making the ram seal. "SHARINGAN!"

* * *

Her image vanished as a man's voice boomed in front of him. "Now Akiro!"

Bolt continued to control his breathing to a steady pattern. His heart slowed down and he brought his hands up, pointing his index finger and thumb up to the sky.

The man in the blue mask carefully brought his blade over his head, ready to swing down.

Boruto's heart slowed down even more. The world around him grew quiet. _Focus…_

Akiro dropped his arm down.

Right before his sword sliced through the Shinobi's neck, the fallen Ninja cried, "RELEASE!" Everything around him went missing and Shota stood right before him.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU BREAK THROUGH?!"

Bolt winked at Shota. "One, when you transplant a Sharingan from an Uchiha to a Non-Uchiha, the eyes never change. Take Kakashi Sensei for example. He never wielded the power to summon the Sharingan so he always kept it covered to keep it from using his chakra. Second, those eyes aren't Sarada's. When you used Mangekyo, you should have had Sarada's pattern, not your own. And thirdly, I know my teammates eyes when I look into them. Everything you tried to pull was merely a Genjutsu."

"Tch, you little crap," Shota snapped at him. "You're going to wish that you never did that!"

"Now it's my turn," Bolt replied as he clapped his hands together. "SAGE MODE!" His eyelids turned orange and his orbs went from blue to bright yellow. His pupils formed a straight, black horizontal line. "First, you hurt Uncle Gaara's Village. Second, you waltz in, hurt my Aunt and cause chaos in my village. Now, you kidnap my girl and you dare lay your filthy hands on her?! You won't get off the hook so easily," he snarled viciously.

Shota nearly trembled with fear. His mind couldn't grasp this incredible chakra power that lingered throughout the room. This level of power… He knew only three others with this amount. Orochimaru, Sasuke, and… Naruto. Of course, the kid that faced him was the Seventh Hokage's son. How did he not see it?

Just before the man could make a move, the Leaf Ninja leapt forward at a blinding speed. He rammed his knee up across his opponents chin knocking him backwards. As Shota was falling to the ground, Bolt grabbed him and threw him across the room. He landed on Akiro, who stumbled backwards from the impact.

"That was for the Kazekage," the blonde deadpanned. Again, he sprinted over, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up. Akiro appeared from behind and attempted to stab the boy. In a split second, Boruto rotated on his heels, making Shota a human shield between the two. The sword punctured Shota's right shoulder blade. The man howled in agony and Akiro retreated.

"That was for Konoha." Bolt dropped the man and faced with his utmost wrath. He unleashed his Byakugan and surveyed his chakra network. Just as he suspected, it was irregular and nearly depleted. One more hit and he was through.

"And this is for her, for Sarada." He stuck his hand out to the side. The air around the palm of his hand formed about the size of a soccer ball. When it was done, Bolt cocked his hand back and hurled his Jutsu at him, yelling, "RASENGAN!" The sphere zoomed towards his foe at an alarming tempo. When the Rasengan reached about halfway between the two, it curved and disappeared.

Shota got to his feet and laughed loudly, "HA! YOU MISSED! HOW PATHETIC! I-" out of nowhere, he felt his chest get slammed with an object like a brick that shot out of a cannon. He looked down and noticed that the young shinobi's Rasengan thumped into him. It twisted and dug deeper with every moment passing by. "AGH," he roared. With the Jutsu's momentum, it knocked the rogue ninja back against the wall, which caused it to crumble and fall on top of Shota.

Bolt glared at Akiro and stuck his hand out. "You're next, pal."

Without any warning, Akiro collapsed.

Bolt checked his network. It was reading normal. That's odd. He was up and fighting one minute and the next he was down. He tried not overthink about it, but it was something he had to be aware of. Perhaps it another one of Shota's Genjutsus.

The man gasped for air. "Where…"

"I'm Boruto Uzumaki. Who are you?!"

Akiro looked up dazed and confused. "I'm… Akiro-"

A soft voice from the table whispered, "Bolt…"

He looked over his shoulder and saw the kunoichi fumbling around on the table. His Sage Mode vanished and he ran anxiously to her. When he got her, his heart was thrashing through his chest.

Sarada's eyes were still bandaged, but he was praying that they were still there. He gingerly began to unwind the cloths that blacked her vision.

"Stop! Don't touch me you pervert!" Sarada thrusted her slender leg at her teammate, which snagged him in the bridge of his nose.

Boruto contorted his face and shouted in agony, "WHAT THE HELL, SARADA? IT'S ME!"

She paused. Her hands wandered to his face as she outline every facial feature. When she got to his whiskers, she traced the indentions very softly. Bolt's body tingled with warmness. The last time he felt like this was when he was holding her back at the motel. Something about the Uchiha's touch drove the shinobi crazy. "Boruto…?"

The shinobi began to untie the bandages faster and faster. Once they were off, a big pair of onyx colored orbs were staring at him in relief. His eyes wandered down her face. There were bruises the size of quarters trailing from the top of her neck and down to her chest in a line. Her arms and legs were mildly scared. She was a bit thinner than usual. His best bet was that they were hardly feeding her and she had been tortured for several days.

Tears streamed down his face. He embraced the kunoichi and sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry…," he managed to choke up. "I couldn't protect you. It's all my fault, Sarada. I don't even deserve you."

Sarada's eyes swelled up with emotion. She couldn't believe he was finally here. These last two weeks, she was sure that she was never going to return home. In her mind, it was already settled that she was either going to die or be forced to be with her kidnapper for the rest of her life.

"No," Sarada began. "It's my fault. If I had let you talk back at the village, none of this would have happened," she brought him closer to her body and hugged him with all her might. "I was the one who caused this trouble. If anything, I don't deserve you. A girl like me isn't meant to be with you." Warm tears poured from the corners of her eyes like the Niagara Falls.

"Shut up Uchiha. I can't believe your still talking about that after all this time." Boruto held her close and picked her up bridal style. The girl wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms curled around his neck, and she clung onto him with the bit of strength she had left. "Please don't ever leave my sights again."

"I promise."

"Sarada," the blonde exhaled in exhaustion. "I love you," he murmured gently as he planted a kiss on the side of her head.

The Uchiha blushed and smiled into his neck. "I love you too, Dobe."

.

 **A/N:**

 **Aghhh! I finally got his chapter done! ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed it! I would love it if you guys followed me on my Instagram (** **lonelyypotatoo** **)! I haven't got a lot of stuff on it, but I'll make an effort to post things when I have a bit more followers. Until next time~ (I apologize for any sort of mistakes xD)**


	19. Chapter 19

The two Leaf Ninja left Shota's hideout the following morning. After Boruto's encounter with Sarada's kidnapper, he interrogated Akiro. When he questioned the mysterious man, he had no idea where he was. At first, the two weren't buying his shenanigans, but something within Sarada knew he was telling the truth. This whole Time, Akiro had not said a word and was always hostile towards anyone Shota disagreed with. Now, the man who use to wear the blue mask, was submitting himself before a couple of young adults.

The only conclusion they had come up with was he was under a Genjutsu the entire time. His reasoning was that the last thing he remembered before "knocking out" was Shota telling him his fascination with the Uchiha Clan. Akiro had known that for some time, Shota had been sneaking off from the Hidden Mist Village to meet with someone, but he could never figure out who. He never bothered to mention it to anyone because he didn't think it was very serious. Although, the only man that came to mind was Orochimaru.

Shota may have gotten his obsession from the Sannin himself. He was pulled into his dirty work. When the day came that Orochimaru no longer needed him, Shota made it his duty to seek revenge. All he needed was a pair of Sharingan and the job was weighed his options. It was either Sasuke's or Sarada's.

Supposedly that was all he was after, but they'll never know now. From the fight earlier, a cement wall tumbled onto the rogue Ninja's body, crushing him in a heartbeat. The men still hadn't found his body under the rubble, but they knew it was going to take time to look for him.

Akiro promised he would turn himself in back home and explain the situation. Although he knew he wouldn't get off the hook so easily, he wanted to make things right. It was never his intention to hurt anyone. Boruto agreed that he would back the man but if he needed to, but Akiro refused. The man bowed and thank the shinobi for their efforts. If it hadn't been for them, he would still be stuck under Shota's illusion for the rest of his life.

* * *

The Kekkei Genkai Duo traveled for the majority of the day. They reached a good size village and decided to pitch tent in the cheapest hotel they could find. Once they got settled, Sarada made it her mission to take a nice, hot bath.

It had been a week or two since the Uchiha had cleaned herself up. Although it wasn't enough, she was grateful that she was allowed to brush her teeth and have a set of clean clothes. Shota had provided her with a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of itchy, black sweats. They were extremely uncomfortable, but it was better than staying in her disgusting outfit. Unfortunately, she had lost her gear and her weapons.

She passed next to the bathroom mirror and glanced at herself. She was skinny and a mess. Bruises covered her entire neck, chest, and the rest of her limbs. The cuts and scrapes were healing just fine, but they left a bit of scarring. Sarada couldn't help but to hold back her tears. This is how she looked like in front of Bolt. It's a very superficial way of thinking, but in her eyes, she looked utterly weak and useless.

Trying not to let the best of her emotions get to her, she slipped into the crystal clear water, submerging her long lasting nightmares, drowning them at the bottom of the porcelain tub.

* * *

The blonde laid on the couch. Waiting eagerly for Sarada to leave the restroom. Bolt closed his eyes and fidgeted with his phalanges. All he wanted to do was hold the kunoichi in his arms again. During the traveling, they agreed to set aside their feelings and wait until they had reached a safe destination. In all honesty, he wanted to love on her the entire way.

Back at the compound, when he first touched Sarada, her body was ice cold. For a second he thought she was truly dead, but when she kicked the living snot out of him, Bolt was relieved. Her lean body not only looked brittle, but it was weak. When Boruto held her, he feared that he was going to snap her in half.

The door creaked open and a small kunoichi emerged from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head. She was back into her "Prison clothes", as the Uzumaki called it. He didn't like the idea of her staying in them, but that's all she had. He was low on funds, but he wanted her to get rid of them.

"Hey Dobe, I need to head into the village. Do you happen to have any cash on you," she politely asked as she combed her slick, black hair.

"What for?"

"I'd like to get out of these clothes."

Boruto shook his head. "No way. Wait until tomorrow morning. Besides, I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

Sarada sighed in exhaustion, "Please Bolt? I really want to get out of these clothes. No one's looking for me anyways, so I think I can manage on my own."

Boruto jolted up on his feet. "I said no," he snarled at her. "I promise that I'll buy them for you tomorrow. Like I said, you're not leaving my sight until we get back to Konoha. I can't risk you getting kidnapped again."

"Jerk...," she muttered. The Uchiha turned and walked straight to bed. Deep in her mind, she was excited to sleep in it since all she slept on before was a beg bug infested piece of cushion.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into someone's chest. A shinobi's hot breath tingled the back of her neck. It sent a warm chill down her body, making her slightly blush.

"Sarada, I'm sorry. I just don't want to lose you again," Boruto whispered in her ear.

The girl turned and faced her teammate. "Bolt," she replied as her eyes watered.

The two young shinobi gazed at each other. Everything was beginning to sink in. Emotions swelled up in each being. It felt they had been separated for years. They were back and now their feeling were stronger than ever.

"I missed you," Sarada gasped as she choked on her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"I'm sorry," he clutched her closer. "Please forgive me." He cupped her soft cheeks and brought her face up. The blonde observed her black orbs. "I promise that this will never happen again." He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

Sarada kissed his lips, telling him that it was alright to continue. She manage to break apart and respond, "I love you too."

The two smooched for several seconds. Soon, their lips began to greedily munch on each other, making it passionate. Bolt carried Sarada to bed and gently laid her down, never breaking contact.

The Uchiha impatiently pulled off the Uzumaki's shirt off. For a split second she was captivated by his sculpted pects and abdominals. As her lips skimmed past Bolt's neck, she reached for his belt and tugged on it fervently.

Bolt instantly jumped. He looked away and collected his thoughts together. He rubbed his hands through his hair and paced around the room.

 _No… This can't happen. Not right now… I can't…_

"Bolt?"

"Yeah," he responded as he didn't dare look back.

"Sorry…" Sarada hit her face in the nearest pillow. She was severely embarrassed by her actions just now. She was sure that she had crossed a line. It wasn't that she did it on purpose, but her teammate was driving her crazy. She just wanted to caress and show him how much she truly loved him.

"Don't be, I should be sorry."

"How can't I be if you're pacing around the room like madman?!"

Boruto stopped and relaxed. He let out a sigh and looked over his shoulder. _Oh Sarada, I really want this, but…_ "I can't just do that..."

"Do what?"

Bolt scratched his head uncomfortably. "You know… that…"

The kunoichi's face turned crimson with mortification. "Oh. Yeah, my bad. I figured it would be too much."

"Don't misunderstand me, but I want to do it with you."

"What…," Sarada replied in shock. What she hearing this correctly? "Then what do you mean by 'I can't just do that…"

Bolt paced over to the mattress. He got on his knees and held Sarada's hand. "Look here. You know that I love you, I always have. Want to know a secret of mine? I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Yes, I know that you think otherwise, but I don't care what you say. To me, you're the apple of my eye." He reached out and grazed his fingers over Sarada's cheeks. "I want to be the only man, besides your Dad, in your life. Honestly, I get a bit jealous when I see Inojin or another guy talk to you. I want to be the one to protect you, to care for you, to love you. Sarada Uchiha… I freaking love you. I don't think you understand."

Appalled by his speech, Sarada tried to find the words to say. She had listened to his heartfelt words and she was moved. She never had anyone, besides her parents, profess their love to her so the feeling was new to her. One thing still remained a problem to her.

"What about them…," Sarada asked softly.

"Them? You mean those girls?" Bolt laughed and pinched her chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "You don't have to worry about them. I never had any feelings for them. As I said, my heart only has loved one girl, and that's you."

Sarada looked away. She was trying to figure out what he was trying to tell her. She didn't want to spoil the mood, so she kept quiet.

Bolt cleared this throat. "I understand if you don't feel the same way I do, but I just wanted to let you know that I don't take you for granted and that I don't see you like any other girl. I have way too much respect for you." He smiled and kissed her. "I'm not giving myself up until the girl, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, is ready to do so herself."

What? Did he just…

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Dobe?"

"Sarada Uchiha." Boruto got on one knee and held her hand. His eyes avidly met hers. "Will you marry me?"

.

 **A/N:**

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


	20. Chapter 20

"Marry you?" Sarada questioned in surprise.

"Now, you don't have to give me an answer right now, but like I said, I want you to know how I truly feel about you," Boruto began as he got to his feet. "I'm not going to sleep with you unless you become my wife. If I have to wait 10 years, then so be it."

The Uchiha ran her fingers through her hair. Marriage was a giant commitment, especially for a 20 year old kunoichi. She would have never thought she was going to wed at such a young age. She had her whole life ahead of her, but tying the so sudden would halt her life.

"No…," Sarada whispered.

Bolt's eyes grew weary. "Oh."

Sarada waved her hands in front of her body. "No! That's not what I meant! I mean that… Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"The thing is, don't you think you we are rushing into this? I mean, you're 21 and I'm 20. We still have the Jonin exams coming up, our lives as Ninjas, and other tasks. Don't you think that we're going to make a huge mistake?"

"Are you doubting me, Sarada?"

The kunoichi hesitated for a moment. She wanted this more than anything, but she was very much uncertain. What if things didn't work out like Bolt had planned? What would she do then?

"Look here Uchiha, you shouldn't worry about a thing. I love you and I promise we are going to stick together through thick and thin. If you're worried about the relationship failing, then stop. I will do everything I can to make you the happiest woman in the world." Boruto reached down and hugged the girl with all his might. "I'll say it a million times if I have to, I love you."

Sarada's eyes swelled up in glee. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Yes, Bolt."

"Yes what?"

"Boruto Uzumaki, I accept your offer."

Bolt scrunched his face in annoyance. "Really? Do you have to say it like that," he pouted in disappointment. "I feel like I'm talking to your parents."

"Yes," she screeched. "I'll marry you!"

Bolt's blue orbs lit up in delight. He quickly ran over to his backpack and rummaged through it aggressively. After he was done he strolled back to the bed. "It's not much, but I'll get us better ones when we get back home." He took his soon to be bride's hand. On her ring finger, he slipped on a light brown ring made of wood.

"I love it," Sarada smiled but then frowned. "I don't have one for you."

"That's okay." In her other hand, Boruto placed another wooden ring that was just slightly larger. "I figured you wouldn't have one for me, so I took the liberty of getting both."

"Tch, whatever," Sarada responded. She held her soon to be groom's hand and stared at them. "Bolt, I know that I don't this very often, but can you listen to me for a sec?" The blonde nodded and the Uchiha continued. "Boruto, I think that I love you. Wait, I know that I love you and going through this right now makes me a little nervous. I want to spend the rest of my life by your side and I hope that someday, when we have kids, I want to be the best Mother I can be. As for you, I want to support my husband and protect him with my own life." A tear escaped the corner of her eye. "I do get jealous when girls talk to you and I'm very self-conscious of myself. I'll get better at it, I promise. I'll care for you every day when you're sick, happy, low on funds, and even when we get angry at each other. Please accept me as your wife and I'll promise to cherish every moment we have."

The Uzumaki smiled and laughed gently. "Sarada Uchiha, I promise to make you the happiest. Even when you kick the crap out of me, I will always love you. I'm sorry this isn't the wedding you imagined it to be, but when we get back to the village, we'll throw a proper ceremony."

Sarada shook her head. "No Bolt, it's okay. This is more than enough." She cupped his face and smiled. "I love you."

"I guess I have no choice but to kiss my bride," the young shinobi said as he leaned in to his bride. Their lips touched each other.

She was once an Uchiha, but Sarada now became part of the Uzumaki family.

Their kiss became heated and both Leaf Ninja were back on the bed. Bolt carefully tugged the end of his wife's shirt, motioning her to take it off. She did as she was told. Bolt gazed at his bride's body.

He saw the bruises covering her chest and neck. He knew that they weren't just regular ones. It made him sick to his stomach to even think what Shota did to her. Anger rose from his body and Sarada took notice.

"Bolt…," Sarada whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"What else did he do to you," he demanded.

The girl looked down and traced the purple welts. "Nothing else. This was all he did to me…"

"Sarada, I'm sorry," he said in an apologetic tone.

"Please don't let this ruin our special night. It's all over now, remember? You beat him and he's not coming back. That's all that matters."

"No, what matters is that you're back." He leaned and the two began to smooch on each other's lips. Sarada leaned in and tugged on his belt. Before things got to that point, Bolt remembered something. He jumped to his feet and went through his backpack in a hurry. "Hold up…"

"Again," Sarada whined as she sprawled out on the mattress. "What is it this time?"

Bolt pulled out a small packaging and with the words "Ninj-Ex" written all over. "Unless you wanna be a Mom this soon, I think we should use protection."

"Why do you even have that?" Sarada narrowed her eyes.

"It's a long story…" Bolt replied as he thought of the Sannin.

 _Curse you Ol' Snake,_ Boruto thought as he tried to keep his cool, _For once, I can't stress how thankful I am, Uncle Orochimaru._

"Are you coming," Sarada asked irritably. "Or are we not going to do this?"

"Sheesh," Bolt got to his feet and moved to the bed. He got on top of her and gently kissed her neck. "I've never seen this side of you before," he chuckled under his breath. "I kinda like it."

Sarada's face turned pink. "It's not like that! Besides, you're my husband so it's not like we're going to hold this off until were 30." As Bolt's lips munched on her soft skin, her body was covered in goosebumps. "Boruto…," she whispered enthusiastically.

"Sarada…," he groaned in pleasure. His kisses continued farther south, pleasing his wife.

The rest of the night, for the two Shinobi, would be one they would remember for the rest of their lives. From two clans that once clashed, they now both brought them together, as families.

.

 **A/N:**

 **I couldn't wait another day to write this so I decided to do it today! Don't' worry, the story isn't over yet. I still have more planned out. ^.^ ; )**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been about 2 weeks since they day Bolt and Sarada tied the knot. The following morning after their special night, Bolt sent out a hawk to the Hokage reporting that Sarada was safe and sound. Not only that, he requested that they both were going to take a small "vacation" for the time being. The bird never came back, but he knew that his Dad had received it.

The newlywed's honeymoon wasn't extravagant, but it was peaceful. They traveled to the Village Hidden in the Mist to consult with the Mizukage to see if it was alright if they could stay in their land. They explained their situation and Chojuro kindly accepted.

The Kekkei Genkai Duo spent most of their time either in a hot spring or sightseeing various different landmarks. It didn't matter what they did, they always had to be together for it. Their life as a married couple was still rather new to them, but they enjoyed it very much.

* * *

"We're almost back to the village. Are you ready?"

Sarada slowly nodded her head. She was nervous. She was relieved that she was able to see her Mom again, but the fact that she had to tell her parents that she was now an Uzumaki made her stomach drop. "I'm ready, but I'm scared Bolt…"

"What's there to be scared of?"

"I just wonder what my parents will say. I'm terrified that they're gonna go off on me or something," she whispered as her voice trembled. "What if they disowne me?!"

Bolt wrapped his arms around his wife's petite waist. He pulled her into a warm hug and kissed her gently. "Sarada, are you forgetting that you have a husband? You no longer have to go through anything alone. I am by your side and trust me when I say this, everything's going to be fine."

"Promise?"

"I promise babe," he cooed softly. "Now let's get going. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us to arrive."

"Hey Bolt?"

"Yes?"

"You know, it's not my Mom I'm worried about." Sarada pointed off to the entrance of their Village. A tall man wearing a black cloak stood watching the two Chunin. His sword hung effortlessly at his side. His black hair swayed side to side, revealing the Rinnegan in his right eye. "It's him I'm worried about."

How could Boruto forget about his Sensei? They weren't on bad terms, but they didn't have the closest relationship a teacher and a student had. Oftentimes, the two would clash heads, but Sasuke would be the one who won at the end of the day. When it came to Sarada, Bolt was never allowed to mention her name. Somehow, he had overlooked the fact his daughter and the mini Dobe were in a team together (thanks to Naruto). But on any other given day, if Bolt had said her name, Sasuke had him by the throat the entire day.

"Don't worry," the shinobi squeezed the kunoichi's hand. No matter what he had to do, he had to keep his wife as calm as possible. "I'll talk to your Dad. Like I said, everything's going to be okay."

Sarada sighed. "Bolt, it's not me I'm worried about. I'm worried about you! You know well he's going to kill you."

He felt a sharp pain go through his heart. "Thanks babe, for having some confidence in me. It's nice to know you have faith in me," Bolt muttered under his breath.

Sarada giggled and tightened her hand around her husband's, "Come on. Let's go see him." She sprinted and pulled Bolt to the man standing at the Village's door way. Sarada let go of his hand and ran to her Father with her open arms. "PAPA!"

Bolt was finally relieved that his mission was a success. Besides the fact he married the girl of his dreams and he wasn't on his Sensei's good side, he was just happy that he finally got the two together. Sasuke hadn't been back in Konoha for the longest, but assuming that he heard about his daughter's kidnapping, he made the effort to return. It was odd how he didn't pursue her, but Naruto must have told him it was going to be okay.

Bolt stood back and watched the two have their moment. The Uzumaki smiled. He examined his Teacher. He picked up his girl and twirled her around in the air. That was definitely strange. Sasuke was never the one to show his emotion, but hearing that your daughter had been taken by some random Ninja, must have worried the poop out of him. He also looked distraught. He must have been waiting for a least a couple days before their arrival. It must have been a parent thing.

Wait.

How did his Sensei know that they were returning at this exact moment? Sure, the ANBU must have seen them and alerted him and his Dad, but when that happens, everyone must wait patiently in the Hokage's office. More so, Sasuke never greeted anyone directly.

His eyes scanned his body. The hair was normal and so was his sword, clothing, and height. He glanced at his eyes. Sasuke's eyes glowed with joy as he talked to Sarada. The Rinnegan in his right eye glittered brightly. Man, to see an Uchiha show great emotion was just a sight to see. There was nothing else that could top it.

Hold up.

His Rinnegan is on the right side.

It should be on the left.

With his Byakugan, Bolt read his chakra network. Crap. It was highly unbalanced. They were fluctuating from one side to another. Around the center of his chest, he noticed that spot was where most of the damage had been done. No one had the power to mess up his chakra like unless if it was his Mom, Sister, him, or another member of the Hyuuga clan. Pondering for a quick second, it made sense. That only meant that…

Bolt dashed off as fast as he could. "SARADA! GET AWAY FROM HIM! THAT'S NOT YOUR DAD, IT'S…"

Sasuke smiled and retrieved his sword. In the blink of an eyes, he had stabbed Sarada right in her gut. "REMEMBER WHAT I SAID BOY, IF I COULDN'T HAVE HER, THEN YOU WONT EITHER!" He pushed the sword farther into Sarada's lean body.

The kunoichi turned pale and large amounts of blood seeped from her abdomen and onto the floor. "Papa…?"

Bolt grabbed a kunai from his pouch and in one motion, he jammed it up Sasuke's neck. The image of his Sensei vanished and the person who stood lifeless was Shota. He must have managed to escape and followed them here. He remembered what Akiro had said before they took off. They never found his body in the chunks of cement, but he mentioned that he wasn't going to last for long, so there wasn't a need to worry.

How he managed to survive this long, the Leaf shinobi had no idea. His face was still beat up and battered from their fight a couple weeks ago. His chakra was still irregular, so there was no telling how he did it.

"B-B-," Sarada groaned. She fell to the ground and was falling into unconsciousness.

"HEY! ANYONE! HELP ME OUT HERE," Boruto roared as he clung on his wife. He was getting impatient. A couple of ANBU guards showed up to the scene. "Stay here and deal with this guy. I gotta take her to the hospital!"

The guards nodded and Bolt took off with his dying wife in hand. "Sarada, it's going to be okay. Don't worry babe, stay with me," he quietly pleaded. "You're going to be fine, I promise! Just stay awake!"

The former Uchiha didn't respond. She was fully awake, but her body was in shock. She must have not grasped the concept that the image of her Dad was only a Genjutsu. She was trembling and her body was getting colder. Suffice to say, she didn't know how long it was going to be until she permanently fell asleep.

* * *

"OI! SHE NEEDS IMMEDIATE MEDICAL ATTENTION! SOMEONE FREAKING HELP HER!"

Several nurses rushed to the front door and grabbed the girl. They laid her on a gurney and began treating her right away. One of the Medical nin pulled the sword out and Sarada managed to yell from the bottom of her lungs.

"Alright," one Of the Medics began, "One of you get her hooked up to the IV, another start treating her wounds." They began wheeling her away, but Boruto followed close behind. "Sorry son, but you need to wait outside. We can handle things from here."

"Is she going to be okay?! No, I need to stay with her, she's my wife," Boruto said is desperation. He pushed the man out of the way and sprinted after her. "Sarada!"

Several guards stopped the shinobi in his tracks. They pinned him down and dragged him out of the building. Boruto did what he could to fight back, but he couldn't budge. One of the guards must have used a special sealing Jutsu.

"You're not allowed back in until they have successfully treated the kunoichi. Until then, go home and relax," Said one of the guards.

"How can I if she's my wife?! I need to be with her! You don't understand," Bolt retorted.

"I understand completely, but you must follow orders. Go home."

The sealing Jutsu was released and Bolt got to his feet. He walked home in silence. He got to his front door and pushed it open carefully. Without taking off his shoes, he dragged his feet across the floor and into the living room. He plopped onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Images of his lovely wife drowned his thoughts. It was hard to believe that he was Sarada's husband. This whole time, he thought it was just a crush, but when the day came that she vanished, he began to reevaluate his emotions for her. He'd always get jealous when his friends would be around her, especially creepy Inojin.

Bolt's chest was feeling tight, making it hard to breathe. Every time his heart pumped, a searing pain shot through his body. He clasped his chest and did the best he could to relax, but nothing seemed to work. He needed Sarada, but now that she's in the emergency room, Boruto didn't know what to do. He wasn't even allowed to see her so that made things worse.

He had one job and that was to protect her.

And he failed to do so.

The door shot wide open and a woman in purple hair and lavender eyes rushed in. "Bolt?! Are you in here?! I heard you were here!"

"…" Boruto couldn't find words to say. His mind was still wrapped around his wife.

Hinata busted into the living room and hugged her son. "The ANBU told us everything. Son, it's going to be alright. Sarada is going to just fine."

Bolt opened his mouth, but decided to keep it shut for another moment. "How do you know that…? How are you so sure, Mom?" Boruto could feel his tears ready to pour from his eyes. He grabbed his Mother's shoulders and stared at her. "Mom. I…" He shoved his face into his Mom's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. "I… I love Sarada so much," he choked up. "I don't want to lose her again! I just want to… see her."

Hinata hugged and held her son close. It reminded her of the time Naruto broke down when he had a nightmare the other day. She smiled and kissed his head. "Boruto, she's a very strong kunoichi. I doubt something like this will affect her, nonetheless, kill her. She's a splitting image for Sakura, both are very strong, yet hot headed. You should know that." She brought his head up and wiped his tears away. "Not to worry, she's going to be fine. Now, stop crying and let's go report back to your Father. By the time you finish, we can go visit Sarada. How does that sound?"

Boruto nodded in agreement. If it wasn't for his Mother, he would have been a mess. She was always there for him through the thick and thin. Hinata knew how to alleviate his pain. Thank goodness his Father had married this woman. For a split second, he imagined Aunt Sakura marrying Dad and the thought of that sent and icy chill down his spine. Just the way they act now, his Dad being the idiot he is and Aunt being hot tempered, by this time, Dad would have been dead.

"Come now, let's go see your wife," Hinata prompted as she smiled.

Boruto's face turned pink. "H-H-Ho did-d-d you-u know," he stammered nervously.

She gripped Bolt's left hand and smiled. "You can't hide something like this from me. I'm your Mother after all. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone though." She winked at him and giggled. "It'll be our secret for now."

"Thanks Mom," Boruto sighed.

"How was it?"

"How was what?"

The Hyuuga narrowed her eyes and snickered. "I mean, how you're your first night together? Did it get a little… steamy…?"

"MOM!" The shinobi's face turned bright crimson. He could expect this behavior from Uncle Orochimaru, but his own Mom? He could never look at her the same way. "Not you too…"

.

 **A/N:**

 **This chapter was pretty long, but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to my lil bro, xXRadicalWolfXx. :) He's a cool cat :D**


	22. Chapter 22

Boruto stood in front of a white door. Its label worried and annoyed him at the same time.

 _Uchiha Sarada._

She was no longer an Uchiha. She was an Uzumaki, but again, he remembered that there was no way the Medical Ninjas would have known they got married. It was kind of out of the blue and no one knew about it except the two of them.

Bolt's hand wrapped around the door handle slowly, gripping it as hard as he could. All he wanted to do was bust through the door and hug his precious wife. But he only thing that was keeping him planted to the floor was his nerves. All sorts of images ran through his head. What if Sarada was in the worst possible condition? Again, Bolt failed to protect her again and it was killing him.

A small, fragile, but warm hand crept up on the blonde's shoulders. It startled him but relaxed soon after. His Mother assured him that she was going to fine. She smiled brightly. Sometimes, Boruto wondered how his idiot Father ended up with such a beautiful and caring woman. He was lucky to have a Mom just like her. Whatever he was going through, Hinata was always there. Sure, she had her moments here and there, but that never stopped her from loving her family.

"Here goes nothing," Bolt whispered as he gently pushed the door open. Upon opening the door, a cool breeze brushed past his cheeks. Monitors beeped and his skin prickled. A strong hospital smell filled his nostrils. He was sure he was going to vomit, but he told himself he had to be tough. He had to be there for Sarada.

His sky blue eyes immediately fell on a black haired girl, who was sitting up in her bed. She wore a hospital gown which was an awful shade of green. Sakura's eyes were the greenest and the 2nd most beautiful eyes he'd seen, but the gown was on the opposite side of the spectrum. To his surprise, it actually made his wife look really hot. The girl also looked rather pale, but other than that, she looked fine.

His wife made eye contact with him. She weakly smiled and tears clouded her vision. He quickly ran over to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her with all his might. He pulled away and leaned in. Their lips pressed against each other for a couple seconds. These last several of hours were killing Boruto. As anxious as he was, he was finally relieved. Sarada was okay and that's all that mattered to him.

"I'm so happy you're okay…" he whispered as his voice cracked. "It's my fault."

Sarada ruffled his hair gently. "Stop apologizing. It's clearly my fault. I should have been paying attention t-"

A pair of rough, strong hands gripped the blonde's back. Out of nowhere he felt his body violently swing around and hit the wall that was in front of Sarada's bed. A man's hand tightly grasped the collar of his uniform and he lifted the Chunnin off the ground. Sarada shrieked from the top of her lungs, Hinata urged the man to let her son go, and Sakura came barging in. The two women did the best they could to separate the guys, but with the amount of strength the man had, it was no use.

The man's eye gleamed will an intent to kill. He closed his eyes and slowly opened one of them. His purple orb stared the boy down. The look was so sharp that for an instant, Boruto feared his life. "You," he growled.

"Agh… Sensei! I can explain," Boruto urged as he tried to loosen from his grip. He knew the man wasn't going to let him explain, but it didn't hurt to try.

Sakura finally and Hinata finally managed to pry of Sasuke from his student. "You're already on strike two for letting my daughter get injured like this. One more and I won't hesitate to cut your head off." He reached over and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What?! Two strikes?! Where… How did I get the first strike?!"

"You're the Dobe's kid," he retorted.

"That's not even fair! It wasn't my choice to pop into this world," the blonde whimpered.

"Quit bickering you two," the pinkette called out as she walked in between the two Shinobi. "We are not going to argue while Sarada is recovering. She needs as much rest as possible. If you two are going to keep at it, then the door is that way," she continued as she pointed to the door. "Now, if you want to stay, then sit down and behave yourselves."

"Hn." The Uchiha took a seat next to his daughter's bed. "I should have just snapped his neck. You're lucky you're the Dobe's kid."

A tall, blonde haired man came running in the room. "Oi, sorry I'm late. I had some business to tend to before I could make it here."

"Speak of the devil… Shut up Dobe. Now's not the time," Sasuke snarled as he gripped his sword.

Naruto's face grew in confusion. "What happened to you?" Sasuke seemed irritated. He stopped by his office just before he came here and he was alright. Just when he mentioned the whole ordeal with Sarada and the strange man, he up and left the Hokage's office without a word.

Hinata walked up to him and held his hand. "It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

* * *

The wooden door creaked open and a Doctor came waltzing in. She greeted everyone with a "Hello" and began to check up on the young girl. While she was doing this, everyone in the room started at the Doctor quietly.

"Well, everything seems to be fine," she said as she broke the silence. She flipped through her notes and looked at Sakura. "You're daughter managed to escape death. Her intestines dealt with most of the damage. If the blade had struck just a centimeter lower, it would have severed her intestines, possibly her uterus and other surrounding organs." She looked at Sarada and smiled. "You're lucky that Lady Tsunade was passing through the village on this beautiful day."

Bolt got to his feet and walked to the Doctor. "When is she able to leave the hospital?!"

The Doctor shook her head. "I'm sorry, but we need to run some additional exams on her. Besides, I'm not done giving my results." She once again flipped through her notes. "Are you with the girl, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm her partner," Boruto said carefully. He dared not to reveal the status of their relationship at a time like this. His Sensei would murder him in a heartbeat.

"As for the cause of your random moments of vomiting, nausea, and stomach pains…" The lady set her notes down and looked at Boruto and Sarada. "Congratulations you two! Sarada, you're pregnant! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take my leave. I'll be back later on for the additional examinations for the baby." With that said, the Doctor left.

The room fell to an eerie silence.

The Hokage was the first to respond. "Oi, that's my boy," he smiled and laughed as he slapped his son's back. "Good job Boruto! I couldn't be any more proud!"

Hinata shook her Husband's arm. "Naruto… This isn't the time…"

Bolt did not dare to look behind him. He closed his eyes and started to think how this all happened. He tried to remember where it all went wrong. For some strange reason, his Uncle Orochimaru popped into his head. At that moment, the blonde automatically knew where it all went it wrong. _I'm going to kill him_ , he thought to himself. He could already picture his Uncle snickering at the situation.

"Sarada?"

The young Kunoichi gulped nervously. "Yes Papa..?"

"What's your relationship with this kid?"

"Well… you see, um…" Sarada fumbled with the ring on her left hand. "He's my…"

"Husband," Bolt interrupted boldly. "I'm Sarada's Husband and she's my Wife." He Chunnin stood next to Sarada and held her hand. "We decided to get married about 2 or so weeks."

"Oh really now?" Sasuke let out a smile. His eyes veered from the mini Dobe and onto Sarada's hand. He stared at the small wooden ring and smiled even harder. "Congratulations you two. I'm really happy for the both of you."

* * *

"Looks like Sasuke is taking this really well," Naruto whispered to Hinata and Sakura.

Sakura shook her head anxiously. "No Naruto… In reality, Sasuke doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to react."

"What do you mean Sakura," Hinata asked politely.

"I think…" the Medical Ninja swallowed hard. "I think Boruto broke Sasuke."

* * *

Boruto didn't understand why he was so scared. His teacher was taking this well and he had yet to lash out at him. If anything, it was surprising. "I think he's taking this really well," Boruto whispered as he leaned in a bit to Sarada. "I mean he did congratulate us."

Sarada exhaled nervously. Sweat beaded down her forehead. In the back of her mind, she knew the worst was coming. "No Boruto. It's obvious that Papa doesn't know what to do. If anything, I think you just broke my Dad."

Why was she getting so worked up? Sasuke was congratulating and happy for them. What else could be going on? "What do mean I broke him?" He looked at his Sensei. "He looks fine to me."

Sasuke stood up. "Boruto?"

"Yes Sir?"

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He lowered his head back down and gazed at the blonde Chunnin. His smile grew crooked with malice. His eyes shone bright, revealing his Mangekyo and Rinnegan. "Strike three."

.

 **Sorry for the long wait :( I had so much school work and my jobs have been killing me! But now since I only have an exam left tonight, I can finally start focusing again on writing, working, and raving! :D I was actually supposed to start posting until tomorrow, but its whatever. I thought I'd surprise you guys :) I hope you all enjoyed this!**


	23. Chapter 23

In the blink of an eye, everything went south.

The black haired man began swinging his sword at Bolt in an insane manner. Hinata shrieked and nearly passed out, Sakura and Naruto tried to break the two apart, but with Sasuke wavering his sword around the room, it was no use. If they got in the way, there's no doubt that someone's head would be rolling. Boruto was barely managing to escape his Sensei's attack. Dodging from left to right, up and down, the blonde was nearing his end. He bolted to the door, but his Sensei was already there.

Sasuke appeared right before the mini Dobe. He clutched his collar tightly and lifted him off the ground. Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata tried to get to the two, but Sasuke managed to use Susano'o to block them out. Sarada got up from her bed, but immediately scrunched over in pain. She cried and beg to her Father to not kill Boruto, but it was apparent that he wasn't listening. Sasuke's eyes were determined, determined to kill the blonde he held in his hand.

In Sage Mode, the Hokage slammed his fists against this friend's Susano'o. He was doing what he could to separate the two, but there was no point. That skeleton around him was practically indestructible. Even if he was in the Kyuubi Mode, it was still very strong. "Sasuke! Let him go! Let my boy talk first! I'm sure there's a valid reason why he got your daughter pregnant!"

The Uchiha glared at the Chunnin. "Naruto, you idiot! What's to explain?! Let's hear it Boruto. Why did you get my daughter pregnant?!"

Bolt gulped. It's not like he wanted to get her pregnant, not now at least. Being able to explain this to the angry guy in front of him wasn't going to be an easy task, for if he didn't carefully place his words correctly, his head would be on the floor. "Well… I love your daughter, but-"

"Nope." Sasuke began exiting the room. "Nope, nope, nope. Let's go kid. I've got a words to spare before you die."

"Sasuke! Where are you taking him?! Don't kill the boy," Sakura cried in horror.

"Relax Honey. We are going to take a leisurely walk around the forest. I have no intention of killing him," he slightly paused. "Yet."

Sarada groaned as tears swelled in her black orbs, "Papa… Please don't hurt him… It's not his fault! I was the one who wanted this, not him! If you should be hurting someone, it's me." The young Kunoichi slowly slid out of her bed.

Sakura ran to her side and tried halting her. "No Sarada, you have to-"

"No Mama," Sarada responded as she shook her head. "Boruto's my husband, which makes me his wife. I can't just stand around watching him get beat up by Papa. I swore that I'd protect him even if it costs me my life." She glared at her Father. Her eyes swiveled and her Sharingan's glowed with fury. "Papa, you have no right to lay a hand on him. I don't care if you're my Father, but if you hurt him in any way, I won't hesitate to tenfold the damage back to you."

Seeing his daughter in this state broke Sasuke's heart. Sarada was his little girl and she would always be. Tears were flowing from her red eyes and her knees were trembling. Sarada was never the one to take a stand for a guy she liked. She always thought boys were jerks that only wanted one thing, but over the years, Sasuke noticed that his daughter was acting different around one boy in particular.

"Fine, but we are still taking our leisurely walk," sighed Sasuke. "Let's go mini Dobe."

* * *

It was surprising how Bolt's Sensei hadn't killed him on the way to the forest. When they had left the hospital, Sasuke let the young Leaf Shinobi go. Bolt trailed behind his teacher, but dared not to get close. He could literally feel his rage radiate from his body. _Why me_ , Bolt thought. _Of all the things that could have happened, why this?_

The two finally entered a clear patch of land surrounded by trees. They kept walking until they both were standing in the center. Sasuke threw a portion of his cloak over his shoulder. He gripped the hilt of his sword and pointed it to the blonde.

 _This is it. I'm dead._ Boruto closed his eyes. His life flashed before his eyes. From the day when he first started the Academy to now, Bolt relived it all. He never would have thought that he'd die like this. He was going to die by the hands of his wife's Father. How original.

He heard the Uchiha's weapon cut through the air. Boruto prepared for it. After realizing something was off, he patted himself down. He stood frozen for about several seconds before he decided to open his eyes. Sasuke's sword was sticking up from the dirt, which was right in front of the Uzumaki.

"You're no good for my daughter."

"What Sensei?"

"I said," the man turned around and faced the Chunnin. "You're no good for her."

"Yeah, I know," Bolt responded softly. "But the thing is… I love her."

"You don't know what love is, boy." Sasuke glared at his student. Memories of his clan's massacre, Team 7, Orochimaru, and the Great Shinobi War flashed before him. This kid was only a bit past 20. How could he have known about love? "What made you both decide this? Did you force this on her?!"

"Sensei! I would never do that to Sarada!"

"Is she another girl you want to mess around with?! Are just playing with her feelings?!"

Boruto curled his fists. "Sensei, I would never do that to your daughter. I'm not the sleezebag you think I am. I don't think you realize it, but I love your daughter with all my heart. I'd do anything for her. Shoot, I'd even have to die for her if I had to." He sighed and calmed his nerves. "We had talked about it after my rescue mission. I told her if she wanted to wait, then that was fine, but I definitely didn't force it on her."

"Hn." Sasuke knew he was telling the truth. Of course the mini Dobe was an idiot like his Father, but because he was the offspring of the Dobe, he meant what he said. He was the kind of Shinobi that bled and fought for his teammates. He'd seen Boruto fight many enemy Nin and complete missions and he never went back on his word. "You guys are so young! Sarada just turned 20 and you're 21. You both have so much time. Why settle down so early?"

"You know Sensei, I thought the same thing at one point, but I really love your daughter. The thought of her falling in love with someone else made me sick to my stomach. I wanted to be the one to protect her." Thoughts of Inojin flooded his brain. It pissed the blonde off but he continued, "In all honesty Sensei, when guys would talk to her, I was alert. Like you said before, what if that guy wanted to mess around with her and play with her feelings? I wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen. It didn't matter if Sarada only thought of me as a friend, I swore that I was going to protect her with my life, whether she likes it or not."

Sasuke smiled internally. The mini Dobe had a strong willed attitude, like Naruto. It was as if he was staring at the Dobe himself. His bright blue eyes were screaming with determination. His posture was relaxed and ready for a fight. "For whatever reason Sarada chose you, I have to respect that. If it wasn't for her, you'd be dead by now." Sasuke walked to his mighty sword and unsheathed it from the ground. "You know, if I hear that she's unhappy or you hurt her, you best believe that I'm coming for you." He flashed his deadly eyes at the boy. "I know where you live."

Bolt gulped. "Yes sir."

"You know Boruto," Sasuke sheathed his weapon and paced off slowly into the forest. "I could tell that she loved you from day one. I just want to thank you."

"For?"

"Thank you for looking out after her while I was gone. It wasn't your job to do so, but I do appreciate it." Sasuke disappeared and left a confused yet joyful Shinobi alone in a vast training field.

* * *

 **-Several Weeks Later-**

It had been weeks since Sarada left the hospital. Thanks to Tsunade, Sarada was back to 100%. During that time, the newlyweds managed to find a place of their own (with the help of their parents). They had settled in and their together as a married couple couldn't have been better.

It took some time to get use to each other, but with each passing day, they fell in love with each other more and more. Not only habits were unveiled but secrets as well. Sharing secret after secret, pouring their love out to one another, the bond that they shared was indestructible. Now, with an incoming Uzumaki child on the way, it secured their relationship. There was no one that could sever that bond.

It was about 4 am. Sarada was wide awake and restless. She rolled onto her side and faced her husband. She reached out and placed a hand on his cheek. Sarada slowly traced the two whiskers on his face. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was lucky to have Boruto by her side. If it wasn't for him, her life would be a mess.

Before their night at the motel, Sarada almost always brushed him off. Boruto was the guy every girl wanted. He was extremely attractive and super talented. Although he wasn't the smartest, he did have an undying amount of determination. In her eyes, it seemed impossible for her to be by his side. Everyone wanted to be around Boruto. But when that night came along, Bolt opened himself up to her. Sarada was surprised to hear a confession from the hottest guy in the Leaf Village.

Now things were different. With the whole kidnapping situation, it proved that Boruto Uzumaki wasn't just talk. Who would have guessed that they were going to get married and soon going to have a child, despite the two not planning for it? In the back of Sarada's mind, it was a dream come true.

"Is something bothering you?"

Sarada continued to trace the black lines across Bolt's face. "I'm just thinking, that's all."

"You need to get some rest babe." Boruto pulled Sarada in to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and furrowed his face into her hair. "You've got a long day tomorrow. Not only do you have a Doctor's appointment, but you also have errands to run. I don't want you to stress yourself out."

"Look who's talking. You have your Jonin exam tomorrow. You should be sleeping right now."

"I took a nap earlier today so I should be fine, besides, I can't sleep if something is bothering my wife," Bolt chuckled. "If the wife isn't happy, then I'm not."

Sarada embraced the man in front of her. He sure had a way with words. It always seemed to suppress her worries. "Bolt?"

"Yes?"

Sarada paused for a minute. "Be safe throughout the exam, okay? I… I really need you here. Not just me, but the baby too. I don't think I could raise the kid on my own and-"

"You worry too much!" The blonde tickled Sarada. The girl laughed until she could no longer breathe. "You're talking as if I'm going to die. As long as you're around, there's no way I'm going to leave your side."

Sarada took a deep breath. "I know, but I can't help but to worry, you know?"

"Let me do the worrying for you. That's why I'm here for you." The Shinobi flashed her a cheeky smile. "Sarada, no matter what happens," Bolt said as he gazed into his wife's black orbs. "I love you."

"I love you," she replied. Their lips met and love consumed their bodies. The two snuggled in each other's arms, awaiting to spend the rest of their lives together.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Ah! It's just about done :( Sorry if this chapter is lame. I went raving last night and only slept for about 2 hours before going to work. I just wanted to get this chapter in before I hit the hay xD**


	24. Chapter 24 (Epilogue)

As years went by, Sarada and Boruto both had grown enormously. As soon as Sarada gave birth to her first child, she began training as hard as she could. Her husband had recently become Jonin and she wanted to catch up, but it took longer than expected. She had to nurture her son until he no longer needed his Mother.

Before this, Sarada and Boruto spent endless hours of discussions with Sasuke and Naruto. After nearly ripping each other apart, Bolt decided to take the Uchiha name. Sasuke had pleaded that since Sarada was the only person left, except himself, from the Uchiha clan, restoration of the clan was vital. Boruto was hesitant, but understood the conditions his wife and Sasuke were in. There were other Uzumaki's somewhere in the world, but there weren't any Uchiha's. She was the last. In order to make up for the sudden change, Boruto was held responsible for naming the children.

Several years, she later became Jonin. It was until then that the two parents decided that the first born needed a younger sibling. Sarada had reached her current goal, so suffice to say, they agreed on the idea. This was the first step of reviving the clan, Sarada's Father wanted to restore so desperately.

* * *

"Hey! Start getting ready! Your Mom is waiting for us," Bolt called out as he got into his uniform. "I swear if the two of you aren't ready, I'm going to whoop ya'lls butt!"

"Alright, alright old man! You sound like a broken record," a voice called out from one of the rooms.

"Tch. I swear one of these days I'm going to send that kid to an orphanage," Boruto growled. "Now I know what Dad must have felt like." From the corner of Bolt's eye, a small boy about 6 years poked his head from around the corner. His black hair fell over gently over his shoulders. His onyx colored eyes twinkled with fascination as he stared at the man. Boruto smiled, knelt down, and waved to the boy. "Come."

"Papa!" The little boy ran and hugged his Father. "Where's Mama?"

Bolt embraced his son. "She's gone for now, but we're going to meet up with her." He set the boy down and pointed to the direction of the door. "Go get dressed. Tell your older brother Neji to help you okay?"

The boy smiled and nodded with determination. "Right," he said with a strong attitude. "Papa?" His Father nodded and waited for his response. The young boy fiddled with his fingers and blushed. "I love you." He threw his arms over his Dad's neck.

Bolt's emotions overcame his body. It wasn't every day that his son's told him that they loved him, but when they did, the blonde was almost in tears. He loved his family very much and there was nothing that was going to stop him from loving them. "I love you too, Itachi. Now go and get ready. We don't have much time left." Again, the boy nodded, ran, and called out his brother.

His sons were his pride and joy. When Neji was first brought into the world, Boruto cried nonstop. He'd never imagine that he was going to become a Dad. The feeling was so new to him, it almost made him feel queasy. Luckily, with the help of his Sensei and his Father, he survived the first several years of hell.

When Itachi came along, Bolt was already confident in his skills. He knew how babies worked. They cry, eat, sleep, and poop. The cycle repeated in any order. To his luck, he was blessed to have a kid that was so calm. Neji was a big mess, but Itachi was the opposite. From the stories that he heard from Sasuke, Sarada's Uncle was the same way when he was younger. It was strange how Itachi resembled the real Itachi Uchiha.

"Ah Sarada," Bolt began as he finished putting on his gear. "They resemble you more and more as time goes by."

* * *

Boruto and his son's swiftly raced through the crowd of people that hurdled around Hokage Rock. Today was a big day for everyone. There was going to be a new Hokage. It had been years since Naruto had been appointed Hokage, but now as he got older, his power was finally dwindling down. He still had the Kyuubi within him, but his body was no longer able to control it as he used to.

"Hurry up Neji or were going to miss it," Itachi called out to his brother.

Neji slithered between people. "I'm trying to catch up, but there's too many people! Dad! Slow down!"

"Alright, it looks like we are going to have to run up on the roofs. Let's go before Mom yells at us for being late!" Bolt grabbed his youngest boy and leapt up on the nearest roof. "Come on Neji!"

Neji growled, "Stop telling me to hurry up! I'm right here!"

Jumping from roof to roof, they finally made it to Hokage Rock. Up on the platform, Boruto's Father, along with his Mother and Sister were waiting. Sasuke and Sakura were always waiting patiently nearby. "Is everyone here? Good. Now, on with the ceremony."

"Shikadai isn't here," Himawari whined. "You guys said you'd wait for him!"

The Seventh Hokage shook his head. "'I'm sorry baby girl, but we are running low on time. These people have waited long enough. It's time we start the ceremony." Naruto walked over to edge of the platform and raised his voice, "CITIZEN'S OF KONOHAGAKURE! WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE CEREMONY 'ttebayo!"

"Papa," Itachi whispered as he tugged on his Dad's leg. "Where's Mama?"

"You'll see son." The blonde picked up Itachi. "Listen to Grandpa."

As the Seventh rambled on and on about his story from becoming nothing to something, Neji tapped his Father's shoulders. "Shouldn't you be the Hokage? I mean, you are the Seventh's son, so wouldn't it make sense? Besides, you're easily the strongest Shinobi in the village."

Boruto laughed and looked at Neji. "Just because your Grandpa is Hokage doesn't mean I will become one too. If I became Hokage, I would turn it down in an instant. Of all people I don't deserve to become the leader."

"I NOW HEREBY CONTINUE ON WITH THIS CEREMONY!"

"But Dad, you not only possess the Byakugan, one of the strongest Kekkei Genkai's, you're skill as a Shinobi beats that of the other villages. Grandpa Sasuke and the Seventh taught you and they're said to be the strongest Shinobi's who ever lived. I don't understand why you would deserve it!"

"No son, there is someone stronger than me. Remember, I'm a part of the famous Kekkei Genkkai Duo." Boruto looked up to the sky and back to his son. "You always forget about her."

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, SHINOBI OF KONOHA..."

Neji gave his Dad a puzzled look. "Her?"

A woman with long, braided, black hair, suddenly strolled past the boys and the blonde Shinobi. She winked at the three and smiled. Boruto found himself blown away by the woman. She was as beautiful as when they first met. It felt like they just had complete the Academy just last year. It felt like it was yesterday when they decided to get married. Now, his wife was becoming what she always dreamed of.

"THE EIGHTH HOKAGE IS…"

"Neji, Itachi, I feel like you both don't give your Mother enough credit. In everyone's eyes, she's the strongest in this village. She has the biggest heart, right after the Seventh Hokage. She never gives up and always had protected the village with her life. If anyone deserves the title as Hokage, it's…"

"SARADA UCHIHA!"

 **A/N:**

 **Ahh! It's finally done! I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I'm currently working on another fanfic as we speak, but I won't post it until later. If ya'll want, I may post a little glimpse of it later, but we'll see :P Again, I just want to thank ya'll for the love and support you've given me throughout his story.**

 **Btw… this story came to me in the form of a dream. The night I watched the Boruto movie, I fell asleep and I dreamt of this wonderful BoruSara ship. xD Call me weird, but it happened.**


End file.
